Kansas Charade
by markaleen
Summary: (Set around The Castaways) A couple of years after her failed wedding to Herbert, Mary Ann feels pressured into a visit home. Thinking the trip might be easier with an escort, she asks the Professor to accompany her.
1. Calling Home

Mary Ann sighed as she hung up the phone. Another call home, another pang of guilt. This was the third time dodging a trip to Kansas in the last year alone. Each time it was the same excuse, and it wasn't really a lie. The Castaways was still a new resort. All hands were needed. Besides, it was hard to leave everyone even for a short while. She learned this the hard way when they were first rescued, though, she never admitted to them how much she had missed them.

All those years living on the island, she never would have pictured coming back to stay – and wanting to! None of them had. But once they reunited, and of course, marooned again, the decision was unanimous. Spending fifteen years stranded and surviving together, avoiding attachment was impossible. This especially applied to Mary Ann. Being the youngest of the seven and it being her first trip outside her home state, she hadn't had enough time to make a place for herself in the world. The island _was _her world. Missing her family and not having a way off clouded the realization. When she was home, it hit her.

Avoiding visits to Kansas wasn't her intention. She did miss the people there. But she knew her place wasn't with them. It was with her fellow castaways. Her friends and adoptive family. It was a pity time couldn't allow her a steady presence in both places at once. Yet, her last couple of visits to the mainland had been tense. Her parents hadn't quite forgiven her for bowing out of her marriage to Herbert. They refused to acknowledge that it was a two-sided decision. Going home meant facing their questioning.

_"Have you found someone?"_

_"Why not?"_

_"What are you waiting for? You lost fifteen years of your life on your island. You aren't getting them back."_

_"Are you really trading a family for the hotel business?"_

_"Don't you want children? Don't you want a family of your own?"_

The answer was yes to the latter two, but she accepted the fact it might never happen. Still, that didn't mean she wanted constant reminders.

There was only one phone on the island reserved for staff and emergencies. Hidden away and only used during the slow and after hours for personal calls. As Mary Ann was exiting the secret doorway inside the wall, she bumped into the Professor who was waiting to make a call himself.

"I'm sorry, Mary Ann." He caught her as she stumbled.

"No, I'm sorry," she said, standing up straight. "I didn't realize anyone was waiting. I wouldn't have been so long."

"Don't worry, I've only been here a few minutes. Calling Kansas?"

Mary Ann nodded.

"Family's well, I presume?"

Again, she nodded.

"Nothing's wrong, is it?" the Professor asked, noticing the absence of the usual smile that came from phoning home.

Now she shook her head, saying, "Oh, no. Nothing. Guilt, that's all."

"Guilt? Guilt about what?"

Twisting her mouth up and to the side, she answered, "My folks keep asking me to come home for a visit."

"And… you don't want to?"

Mary Ann sighed. "I do… if it was just a visit."

"What do you mean?"

Brushing off the question, she stepped to the side, freeing the doorway for him. "You don't want to hear it. The whole thing will probably sound silly."

Taking her arm and leading her over a few feet to the lobby's sitting area, he said, "Tell me."

"Really, Professor. You came in here to make a call. I don't want to keep you."

"The lab will be open tomorrow. I know when you're lying to me."

"Lying to you?" she said, her brow furrowing. "What makes you think I'm lying? And what about?"

Remaining on his feet while she sat, the Professor put one foot up on the cushion next to her and leaned against his thigh. "Something's wrong, be it with one of your folks, someone else you know back home, or with yourself."

"I'm not denying it. I told you I was feeling guilty about not wanting to visit. I'm saying you'll probably find my reason silly. Heck, I'll find it silly once it's out of my mouth."

"Give me a chance."

Never able to resist his compassionate blue eyes, she caved. "My family, my mother in particular, are still sore at me for the whole wedding disaster."

"Ah, yes…"

Mary Ann continued. "I know when I go back, I'll be bombarded with questions, most of which cover the topic of marriage or lack thereof. I've been so happy with the way things have turned out here. They are not. A waste of a life, they've said. The sentiment rings in their voices whenever they ask how I'm doing. Is it wrong of me to avoid the stress of it face to face? Not only would I have to deal with family, but friends and neighbors as well."

"Why would the neighbors care whether or not you marry?" the Professor questioned.

"That's what happens when you live in a small town. Your business is everyone's business."

"Vastly different than the city," he nodded.

"See? It's silly."

"It's not. I imagine that it's frustrating."

"Extremely."

The Professor chuckled. "I remember a time when my mother was alive… A similar situation, though not identical. I came home from school one semester – Christmas vacation, I believe – to find she'd set me up with one of the neighbor's daughters. I wasn't in the house five minutes before I was being ordered to take her to dinner."

"Goodness," Mary Ann almost laughed. "I wouldn't put it past my mother and Aunt Martha to do the same to me."

With a smile, he continued. "She wasn't thrilled about my academic endeavors. Oh sure, she could brag when I was in high school. Once her friends' children started families of their own, she wanted the same."

Sympathetically, she put a hand on his arm. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be," he straightened himself out. "I'm telling you because I empathize."

"You're wonderful." She stood up and onto her tiptoes and kissed his cheek. "If only I could bring a man like you back to the farm. I wouldn't have to worry about any of this. Actually enjoy myself this time!"

The Professor patted her back as she began to walk away. Familiar with everyone's schedules, he knew also by her distracted glances at the clock that she was late for her and Ginger's evening exercise class. She didn't go far, however, and he hadn't enough time to step wholly inside the phone booth when she caught his arm again.

"That's it!" she squeaked.

"What's it?"

"You can come to Kansas with me." Her excitement grew as she went on. "They'll forget all about Herbert and Horace and all the other creeps I dated before I left for Hawaii. Not that there were many, mind you… They'll be able to tell their friends that I'm not a hopeless old maid and I can visit them without the burden of being a disappointment."

"Mary Ann," the Professor's expression didn't change much. He'd deduced a proposal of the sorts was coming. "I'm not going to lie to your family."

She frowned. "You think I'm a hopeless old maid, too?"

"No, of course not. I mean I'm not going to lie about being your mate."

"I'm not asking you to lie about being my 'mate'," she said uncertainly. "I'm asking you to come along and nod your head a few times if they ask questions."

"That's lying."

"Maybe they'll put two and two together and assume. Or they'll ask me in private."

"I don't want you lying either," he said. "Especially when I'm involved in that lie."

Frustration evident, Mary Ann asked, "What's the harm in a white lie so I can have a peaceful visit with my family? It's no worse than avoiding a trip altogether."

"Sure it is."

She put her hands on her hips. "How, may I ask?"

Looking up at the clock again, the Professor said, "Aren't you supposed to be leading a class in three minutes? You aren't even dressed for it."

"Ginger can manage on her own," she sniped. "Answer my question."

"I really should get this call to the lab tonight." He tried closing himself inside the wall without success.

Yanking him back by his belt, she said, "You're avoiding the question because you know I'm right."

"No, I'm avoiding the question because I don't want to argue with you."

"Just tell me how it's worse."

Sighing as he leaned his head against the edge of the door, he said, "Because a lie is a lie. I appreciate your wanting to have a nice visit with your family… here comes the Skipper."

"Nice try. Why can't you give me a straight answ-"

She was cut off by the Professor pointing over her shoulder. When she turned around, she did see the Skipper approaching. The Professor took this opportunity to shut himself in the phone booth, much to her aggravation.

"Mary Ann," Skipper said as he reached her side. "Ginger's looking for you. Is everything all right?"

In fairness to Ginger, she nodded, but didn't leave without first pounding her fist against the wall.

"We're discussing this later, Professor!"


	2. Bad Idea

**Maybe a pointless note, but I'm writing Ginger with Tina in mind rather than either of the 'replacement' Gingers.**

* * *

"Nice of you to join us, Mary Ann."

Mary Ann rushed to the front of the class, apologizing to everyone along the way. _Twenty minutes late… _she thought when she saw the clock. With fifteen minutes remaining, she might as well have not shown at all.

"I really am sorry, Ginger," she whispered as she took her position, hoping her run over served as a warmup.

"You better have a good excuse," Ginger said between instruction to the class.

"Oh, give me a break." She lifted her arms above her head in time with the others. "I'm late one time out of a hundred. Need I remind you two weeks ago you skipped out entirely for a date with one of the guests?"

"I gave you warning."

Mary Ann rolled her eyes. "Yes, a whole hour."

"More than you gave me," Ginger quipped, maintaining a show smile. "Good job, everyone!"

"I'm here now, aren't I?"

"You are — Now, Mary Ann will lead you through the cooldown!"

"Ginger!"

Ginger shrugged as she slipped out the side door, not leaving Mary Ann a chance for rebuttal.

Though irritated, she had no issues carrying out the routine. She was embarrassed more than anything. Another day she might have laughed it off. Tonight, she was in no such mood.

"You all look great!"

. . .

Once the class emptied, Ginger reappeared as Mary Ann was tidying up and getting the room ready for the morning.

"Thanks a lot," Mary Ann said, only glancing at her.

"Don't get sore at me."

"Do you really think I'd be late if I didn't have a reason?"

Taken aback by the harshness of her tone, Ginger asked, "Boy, who ticked you off?"

"Nobody."

"Have me fooled."

"Put these mats out," Mary Ann said, handing Ginger half of the stack she had in her hands. "I don't want to talk about it anymore."

Ignoring her, Ginger carried on. "Was it one of the guests? That awful bore from yesterday who kept complaining about his room and his dinner? Or were those college boys hitting on you again? Really, Mary Ann, you should be flattered. You've still got it!"

"It's not any of the guests." Mary Ann tossed her final mat on the ground, filling the room with a banging echo. As much as she wanted to sneer at her last comment, she refrained. "Can we drop it? I apologize for being late. It won't happen again as long as I can help it."

Setting down her first mat, Ginger whined, "Why won't you tell me?"

"Because you'll say it's no excuse for being as late as I was."

She set down another. "Even so, I think you owe it to me." Then another.

Unsatisfied with Ginger's languorous arrangement, Mary Ann straightened them out. "I had an argument with the Professor. Are you satisfied?"

"Not really."

Taking back the remainder of mats and setting them herself, she continued. "I lost track of time. I called home right before speaking with him."

Leaning against one of the walls, Ginger said, "What does calling home have to do with fighting with the Professor?"

"I asked him to come with me."

"You mean all the way to Kansas?"

Mary Ann nodded.

"And?"

"He said no."

"Can you blame him?" she shrugged. "That's a long trip. And you know the Professor. Hates leaving his lab for ten minutes. He'd go nuts on a farm."

Finished with the morning prep, Mary Ann stood up straight and took a breath. She hadn't considered this. She thought a moment, then realized how unfair she'd been. "I suppose it wasn't really an argument… I was the only one raising my voice. But he was being stubborn and wouldn't give me a solid reason why. All he could say was that he didn't want to lie."

Confused, Ginger questioned, "What do you mean lie?"

Her cheeks started to grow warm, be it embarrassment or guilt, she didn't know at this point. She said after a few seconds, "I've mentioned before how my family isn't thrilled about my failing to marry Herbert?"

"Yes, and he married your friend?"

"Yes."

"Rotten thing to do – and that's coming from Hollywood!"

"That's not the point," Mary Ann said with a note of frustration. "I told you before the whole thing was a relief. To my parents, not so much. Given everything, I've been sort of wary of making a trip out. I guess I was a bit flustered after the call and the Professor dragged it out of me. He was waiting for the phone. So, I thought he could accompany me and let everyone think I've found someone."

"You mean romantically?"

Mary Ann shrugged. "Not necessarily. All I wanted him to do was make the trip with me and fib should people ask if we were involved or anything. But he refused."

Ginger bit her lip. "This isn't what you want to hear… but I think I have to side with the Professor on this one."

Surprised, Mary Ann asked, "Why is that?"

"Don't make me say it."

"Say it."

Moving away from the wall and walking over to Mary Ann who was now sitting on one of the folding chairs toward the back, Ginger said carefully, "It's a touchy situation… for you two."

With a soft groan, Mary Ann said, "I should have known you'd jump to this."

"You had such a crush on him. For years!"

"That was then, this is now. I had a crush on Gilligan, too, at one point. Remember? You don't tease me about that one."

"Because Gilligan doesn't know what planet he's on when it comes to romance."

Almost scoffing, Mary Ann refuted as she glanced away, "Neither does the Professor."

"Only he has potential. If you ask me, he feels the same way, which is probably why he wasn't saying why he doesn't want to go with you."

"Don't be ridiculous. He would have said something by now if he had feelings for me."

"You never said anything," Ginger reminded.

Shaking her head, Mary Ann stood and began to pace. "We're getting off-topic. I asked him as a friend and nothing more. He has to know I don't have an ulterior motive. I realize it might put him in an awkward position socially but after everything that's happened to all of us over the years, I didn't think it would be such a big deal."

Playing analyst, a sly grin appeared across the redhead's face. "Why are you so upset with him for saying no? Ask Gilligan to go with you. Or the Skipper. Heck, one of those college boys would suffice."

Halting her steps long enough to shoot her an unamused look, Mary Ann said, "Because he's the only one who can pull it off. They'd never buy Skipper, nor the college boys, and with one of those they'd disown me. Gilligan is too clumsy. He'd blow it two seconds after being introduced."

She couldn't argue with the latter.

Mary Ann continued. "I'm not angry with the Professor. I'm… disappointed, I guess. Not in him, but the situation. We're all so busy now. You're the only one I see regularly. When we were stranded here, we all saw so much of each other. The Professor doesn't ask me to help him with his experiments half as much as he used to. I miss him. I was more excited with the idea of getting to catch up more so than avoiding countless questions."

Ginger grinned again, saying nothing.

"Get off it, will you? I miss the others, too. I can't remember the last time Gilligan and I went butterfly hunting or fishing. He hasn't even asked me to make him a pie. And Mrs. Howell and I have to schedule a weekly lunch to ensure we cross paths. And-"

"You don't have to go through the list," Ginger interrupted.

"I do as long as you look so smug."

Ginger laughed. "Mary Ann," she said as she pulled back on her friend's shoulders. "It's no secret that you and the Professor are close. Romantic or not. You don't have to look so guilty about it no matter what the nature of your relationship is. I'm just saying that there's a history there. It doesn't matter if nothing ever came of anything, it's still history. Deny it all you want, but you two were the _only_ ones oblivious to each other's attention."

Mary Ann's face grew redder.

"Things are different now. I'm not necessarily implying you're both still carrying torches, but old flames can ignite in that kind of setting."

Squirming out of Ginger's hold, Mary Ann challenged, "What setting? My aunt and uncle's farm with my parents? As fond as I am of Kansas, it's not exactly Paris or Venice."

"Being together in a nostalgic place is better than all of Europe. Are you really going to doubt me on this?"

Mary Ann sighed. No, she couldn't. Ginger had more experience with men than she could fantasize about. A date or two in recent history didn't bring her anymore up to speed. Given the turn movies took since their return to civilization, she wondered if she was even capable of modern-day romance. Being honest, her past feelings for the Professor hadn't crossed her mind in the slightest. Not in a long while. Now she felt humiliated by them.

Slumping back down in the chair, Mary Ann said, "You're right. I can't ask him to come with me."

"I'm sorry," Ginger said with a sympathetic smile, squeezing Mary Ann's arm.

"I suppose I should thank you for the warning. I don't want to jeopardize anything with him, even though I don't believe for a minute he has or has had any sort of romantic inclination toward me." Again, she sighed. "I'll have to let it drop. But what am I going to do about going back to Kansas? I can't bear the thought of spending half the visit being explaining why I'm not married."

With a shrug, Ginger said, "Tell them you eloped with me." She winked.

Mary Ann laughed, a welcome relief from the tension she'd felt for the past hour. "If they thought for a minute you'd give them grandkids they would be thrilled!"

Laughing as well, Ginger said as Mary Ann stood, "Come on. If we hurry, we can grab a drink before last call. My treat."

Though not a heavy drinker, tonight, Mary Ann couldn't resist the invitation. Linking her arm with Ginger's, she teased, "All right… but don't go making a move on me!"

"I won't," she said with mock disappointment, "I think the college boys filled that quota for the day."

They walked to the bar in silence. It wasn't far from the aerobics hut, yet in that short time, Ginger noticed Mary Ann's expression turned solemn again.

"You'll figure it out."

Mary Ann smiled even though she didn't find the words to be of much comfort.


	3. Apologies

The Professor had been waiting for Mary Ann's class to finish. He wasn't sure why other than he didn't like her angry with him and wanted to make peace before retiring for the night. He hadn't a clue how to dodge this invitation, though. No answer seemed like it would satisfy her. He wasn't lying when he told her not wanting to be put in the position of a lie was his reason. Wasn't that enough?

When he saw her leave with Ginger toward the lounge, he felt an odd disappointment. Not that he was looking forward to the potential tiff, but he wanted it over with and not carry on into tomorrow. Was that enough to feel let down? He didn't think so. Nothing stood in his way of following them, of course, but this wasn't a conversation he wanted to have with an audience. Especially Ginger, who was liable to read far too much into the situation.

The immediate thought of a trip with Mary Ann sounded wonderful. Lately, he'd buried himself in his experiments. One, in particular, was near a breakthrough. He couldn't wait to tell her about it. Finding a time they were both around was tricky. Any of them. Though, he had to take the blame for most of the scheduling conflicts the last few weeks.

But this was only the surface.

If the lie was for a single evening, he might have given in. A trip to the mainland would last a week at the very least. That left a lot of time for slipups and scrutiny. Then there was his work. Until he heard back from the lab, he wasn't going anywhere. Then, there was the reason he feared the most. What if traveling alone with Mary Ann brought up past feelings? Add parading as her boyfriend to the mix and it was a formula for emotional disaster.

Since hanging up the phone, he tried to come up with excuses that wouldn't force him to admit the latter. What he felt for her years ago had long since passed. 'Island fever' he chalked it up to be. Being in close quarters with a handful of people for an extended period, it was only natural for him to have an interest in one of the girls at one point or another. He knew better than to act on the impulse. For that he was grateful, especially knowing now they would all be continuing their lives together. Nevertheless, he was still human. Putting her out of his mind had not been a simple task. He didn't have it in him to do it again. In their new environment (so to speak) and with a strengthened friendship, he feared it would be impossible.

Sitting down at one of the tables on the patio, he continued thinking and waiting. _Just for a little while_, he decided.

Telling her he was busy with work was useless. She'd only insist on him making the trip telling him he needed a break. He could tell a fib of his own… Tell her he already has a trip planned. One for research. Risky, though, as there were no dates set. Money wouldn't serve as an excuse either thanks to the Howell's.

"You know we're closing up for the night." The waitress smiled when she brought the Professor usual drink – club soda and pineapple juice.

"Oh," he said, a bit startled from his thoughts as he took the cup. "I didn't realize you were still serving."

"We're not, but you look so down. I didn't have the heart to break it to you."

With a chuckle, he said, "Thank you, but not to worry. Deep in thought."

"You work too hard," the waitress said. "Like Mary Ann. She's in there right now with the same expression."

Looking behind him through the doorway to the bar, he could see just a glimpse of Mary Ann on the barstool, her back turned. Without realizing he was sighing, he mumbled, "I guess I better talk to her now."

"Something the matter?"

He shook his head as he stood. "No, I was waiting for her." Holding up his drink after taking a sip, he said, "Thanks again. Hits the spot."

He took slow steps inside as though in these few seconds a magic answer would come to him. Even if it had, it would have been gone the second Mary Ann turned around as she looked up at him, her eyes wide and sullen.

"Oh, hello, Professor," Ginger said with a strange smile. She nudged Mary Ann.

Before he could speak and before Mary Ann could finish her, "Hello," Ginger gave him her barstool.

"Excellent timing, I told Kahoni I'd meet him for a moonlit walk. Don't want to keep him waiting. A terribly annoying thing, isn't it, Mary Ann? Making someone wait?"

"I said I was sorry," Mary Ann said with a roll of her eyes.

"Have a good night, you two."

The Professor noticed a heightened note in her voice that both worried and confused him. She might be an actress, but discretion was not a skill to be put on her resume. Judging by the sudden blush coloring Mary Ann's cheeks, he didn't have to ask if she'd relayed their earlier conversation.

"So," he said as he took his seat. "I gather Ginger is all for the idea?"

Keeping her eyes on her half-emptied glass, she said, "I beg your pardon?"

"I saw Kahoni walk by five minutes ago arm in arm with Tammy. She wanted us to be alone. That and the fact you are captivated by your straw leaves me with the impression you're embarrassed by her not so subtle glances."

Unable to suppress her amusement, Mary Ann turned toward him. "Actually, she's taken your side."

"Really?"

She nodded.

"That's surprising."

With a shrug, she looked away again. "I was going to find you tomorrow and apologize. I shouldn't have gotten so angry."

"Don't worry about it. I know you're stressed."

"If it makes you feel better, Ginger punished me during our class."

The Professor laughed. "A little bit."

Both took sips of their drinks when a lull fell upon them. Thanks to Ginger's little reminder, Mary Ann felt overly aware of both herself and the Professor. She didn't know how to sit or speak and was afraid to look him directly for fear he would deduce her mannerisms. Fortunately for the Professor, this kept her too preoccupied to notice his own discomfort. He was busy trying to understand Ginger's suggestive persona. And why would she be against such an idea? Heaven knows with her mind she'd be able to churn out a scandalous script for them by morning. The two didn't add up.

Mary Ann was the first to speak again. "What am I going to do? I have to visit sometime."

"Wouldn't it be easier to get it over with rather than perseverate and avoiding it for the next few months?"

"I guess so."

"You don't sound too positive."

Facing him again, keeping her glass in her hand to serve as a distraction, she asked, "How did you feel when your mother set you up with that neighbor girl?"

"… Humiliated," he admitted.

"Let's just say I'd rather deal with one night of humiliation rather than constant pestering."

"Is it possible you've built what they've said up in your mind? You speak as though that's all they have to talk to you about. You're doing so much with your life. Surely they're interested in hearing about it?"

"My father and uncle more so than my mother and aunt. They understand the excitement. They like the recounts from when we were marooned. But they're off in the fields all day leaving me in the kitchen with Mom and Aunt Martha. When I was home before they quickly grew tired of my stories. Once Aunt Martha had to 'remind' me I was back on the farm—That life is different in Kansas than in the Pacific. My mother chimed in saying I've had my youthful adventures and it's time to settle down. She's right… and I did. Just not in the traditional way."

"I still don't understand how that's become the central focus," the Professor said.

"That's farm life. It's the only life they know and can comprehend. They believe it's my duty to be a wife and mother."

"And they won't hear that it's not the life you want?"

Mary Ann went quiet.

"_Is _it what you want?" he asked when she didn't glance up again. "I thought you said you were happy with the way things have worked out?"

"I am," she said. "Most of the time. I don't want to be a farm wife, but I would love to settle down with a family. Raise my kids here, you know? Perhaps it's not ideal without schools or other children always around… but it could be nice, don't you think?"

"Yes," he said softly.

"I'm sorry," she said, "I don't mean to be so serious. Our chats are few and far between these days. I don't want to waste them getting emotional."

"It's all right." He cleared his throat. "I don't mind."

Looking up with a small smile, Mary Ann said, "I've missed you lately. I think that's the main reason I invited you."

"I do appreciate the offer. I've missed you, too. I was thinking earlier that I have yet to tell you what I've been working on."

"I'm eager to hear about it!" Her tone changed to one more cheery.

He smiled now as well. "Let me hear back from my colleagues first."

"How long will that take?"

With shrug, the Professor said, "I'm hoping for a call tomorrow. Realistically, not for a few days. And if I don't get the confirmation I need then perhaps a couple more weeks."

"I hope it's sooner than later," she said. "Then again, it'll keep me busy trying to guess what it is while I'm away."

"You've decided?"

She shook her head. "You made a good point. I would like to get it over with if I'm going to go… I don't know. I can't make a decision tonight."

"I think you know the answer."

"Yes, and that's why I'm not making a decision tonight."

Smile turning to a more sympathetic expression, he reached out and covered her hand with his. "I'm sorry, Mary Ann."

"No," she said, "I'm the one who's sorry. As I said before, I shouldn't have gotten so angry… and I shouldn't have asked you to lie in the first place."

"You know I'd do anything for you. My fear is-"

"Really, you don't have to explain. I know you would. I understand not wanting to lie."

The Professor resented the surge of guilt flushing through his veins. He knew he was making the right decision in not going. Now he was off the hook without an extra scheme attached.

Understanding what the waitress saw in him earlier, it was his turn to avoid eye contact.

Taking the final sip of her drink, Mary Ann reached over the bar and set it on the lower counter for the bartender when he returned. The Professor's hand still held onto hers. Again, she was uncomfortably aware of the space between them.

"Well," she said, the discomfort evident. "I think that went straight to my head. The drink. I mean, of course." Inwardly, she added, "What?" along with thoughts of the earful Ginger would be getting when she got back to the hut.

The Professor chuckled. "I can tell. Let me walk you home."

"I'm more tired than anything."

"Mind if I walk with you anyway? I need to turn in anyway."

"Not at all."

Most of the walk went without words. The air was good, Mary Ann thought. The wooziness she felt in the bar had dissipated. By the time they'd reached her and Ginger's hut, things felt normal again.

"Are you going to be all right?" The Professor asked, nudging her arm.

"Yes, thank you. I'm being overly sensitive, I know. Again, I'm sorry about earlier. I feel terrible."

"Please don't," he said. "I do understand. You know the saying, 'You can't go home again?'"

"I do, but that doesn't help those who have to," she teased.

He laughed. "Never brought me comfort either."

"I'll let you know what I officially decide."

"I think we both know."

Mary Ann sighed. "… I know."

"You're a good daughter."

"At least someone thinks so."

He started to laugh again before he realized her smile had faded.

"You mean more to them than grandchildren," he then said.

"Lately I'm not sure."

"Come on, you don't mean that."

"I do," she snipped. "When we were first rescued nothing felt right. Gosh, you should have seen me. Everything made me cry."

"I remember Skipper saying you weren't the typical glowing bride."

"One of the uglier days, in my defense. When we were shipwrecked again, I felt guilty."

"Why?" the Professor questioned. "Gilligan was the one who messed with the compass."

"Because a part of me wished it to happen. While I don't at all miss primitive life, I would have done anything for all of us to be together again."

"And we are. So why trouble yourself with it? Everything worked out and we're all happy. Ginger still flies back to Hollywood now and then, so she's not missing her career. The Howell's get to visit their estates and continue to grow their empire. Skipper and Gilligan have their boat and their tours. I have more resources at my disposal than ever before as well as communication with other scientists. And you…" he stopped short.

Bitterly, Mary Ann finished. "Bingo."

"You have all of us."

"Yes, and I am happy and eternally grateful for everything that's happened. But what's left? You all have work and hobbies outside of the resort. My place among us when we were stranded doesn't apply now with a full staff. There's so much more I could be doing."

"Then what you're saying is that this isn't about your parents at all. You don't want to go home because you agree with your family's thoughts. Being there you'll be forced to admit it not only to them but yourself as well."

"I…" She paused, swallowing back tears. "I've never thought it through before but… It might be possible."

Knowing she was going to lose the battle with herself, the Professor pulled her into his arms, hugging her tightly. A few seconds later he felt her trembling, followed by soft cries.

"Listen to me," he said softly as he rubbed her back. "You are vital to us. You keep us in line. You make sure everything's running as it should. Your life is not being wasted."

"I should be doing more," she muttered into his chest.

"Who says more isn't coming?"

Pulling away enough to look up at him, Mary Ann said, "Everyone else has something they're passionate about. Sure, I take care of the garden, and I enjoy it. But that's it."

"You aren't giving yourself enough credit. Do you think I ask you for your help because I only want the company? You've never allowed yourself to admit your intelligence and your creativity. Many times working on projects you've filled in the blanks I couldn't figure out."

"No smarter or more creative than anyone else here. You're the genius and Ginger is the artist."

"Ginger is a talented actress, yes, but she also doesn't know when to stop reading from a script. I believe if you'd been given the opportunity and encouragement you could have done wondrous things with your intellect and ingenuity."

Stepping back, she said as she ran her sleeve over her eyes, "You're saying that to be kind."

"I respect you too much to say those things out of kindness."

Mary Ann half-smiled.

"I mean it."

"I appreciate it."

The Professor hesitated before his next words, not wanting to leave her unless he was sure Ginger was inside the hut to keep her company. He glanced at the window but couldn't tell if the light was on or not. "Try and get some rest."

Mary Ann nodded, though, didn't look hopeful.

"Do you need anything?"

"No, thank you. Talking has been helpful… I'm sure mascara has run all over my face. I must be a sight."

Reaching out, he ran his thumb along her one of her cheekbones. "You are sporting a Procyon lotor look."

"A what?"

"Raccoon."

"Ah," she said with a slight roll of her eyes, her tired smile making another appearance. "Then I'll go freshen up."

"I'm sorry," he said as she opened the door to her hut. "I didn't mean to upset you… with any of this.

"You have no reason to be. At least now I know why this has been bothering me so much. I was beginning to feel like an ungrateful brat."

"Far from it, dear."

"Thank you," she said softly before taking a step inside. "Rest up yourself."

"I will."

"Goodnight, Professor."

"Goodnight, Mary Ann."

The door was almost shut when he added, "You know you can always come and talk to me."

She nodded before disappearing inside.


	4. Gone Fishing

**I struggled a bit with this chapter as the previous didn't play out as I initially envisioned. This ended up being kind of a filler in fear it would be too long combined with the next. Either way, I wanted to make sure I had (and kept) a scene with Gilligan :)**

** Thank you to everyone who has reviewed so far!**

* * *

Morning didn't provide much solace for Mary Ann.

She both appreciated and resented the Professor's observation. While some understanding made her feel better for what she initially found to be irrational, she ultimately felt sadder. All the years on the island, it never occurred to her if she was able to return home, she would no longer fit in.

After the morning class, Mary Ann strolled back to the huts to change. She was glad when she stumbled across Gilligan sitting underneath one of the large coconut trees along the pathway, a comic book in hand. Maybe he could take her mind off things.

"Hey there," she said, sitting down next to him.

"Hey, Mary Ann," Gilligan said, glancing up from the page.

"I thought you and Skipper were off to Hawaii today?"

"The radio said there's a storm coming in. We'll sail this evening and come back in the morning or leave tomorrow instead."

Mary Ann nodded as she leaned back against the stump.

Doing a double-take, Gilligan asked, "Something bothering you?"

"No," she answered.

"You're lying."

"I know."

"You can tell me, I'm real good at keeping a secret."

"Now you're the one lying," she said as she nudged his arm with her elbow.

"Yeah, I know…"

"It's not a secret anyway."

"Tell me, hmm?" Gilligan begged.

"It's nothing big. I'm just trying to decide whether or not I should visit Kansas."

"What's so bad about that? Skipper and me can take you to the mainland no problem. Well, Hawaii."

"Getting there isn't the trouble," she said, "I'm just not sure I want to."

"Why not? Don't you want to see your family?"

"Yes… oh, it's more complicated than that I'm afraid."

"What's complicated?" he tried to understand. "We can come and go as we wish now, remember? Ginger'll take over classes for a while and the other girls, too. Then when you get back you can tell us all about the farm and your folks."

Mary Ann smiled. Times like this she envied Gilligan. He saw the world so simply. Or maybe it was his capacity to accept things for what they were. An admirable trait for sure, she thought.

"I think I need to stop thinking about it for a while. Everything is muddling together. Are you free for the rest of the morning? I feel like going fishing."

"Oh boy," he leaped to his feet in excitement. "I'll go get the gear!"

Standing as well, she said, "Let me change into some regular clothes and I'll meet you at the lagoon."

After a nod, Gilligan scampered off in the direction of the supply hut. Mary Ann took a deep breath, feeling better already. At least one good thing was coming of her personal drama; she was getting to spend more time with her friends.

. . .

Despite a couple of mishaps reeling in bigger fish, the late morning/early afternoon served as the perfect retreat. What was great with Gilligan was that they could always pick up where they left off. You'd never know it'd been a good year since they went fishing for the fun of it. There were fishermen on staff now. Today, Mary Ann was particularly grateful that some parts of the island remained closed off to the guests.

They might have gone into the evening had Skipper not come around looking for Gilligan. The storm changed direction and they were free to set sail. Though disappointed he wouldn't be around to eat any of the fish they caught, Gilligan obeyed orders. Seeing them off at the dock, Mary Ann then went to freshen up before aerobics. She toyed with the idea of showing up smelling of saltwater and fish to bug Ginger, ultimately deciding against it for the sake of the poor guests that would also be in close quarters. She was still annoyed with Ginger's comments last night but ended up keeping quiet in fear of another breakdown.

Her mind wandered as she instructed the class. Most of the thoughts resulted in frustration. Since when did she conform to other people's opinions? Not for as long as she'd been in the Pacific. She thought back to the first year on the island. To start, everyone (the men in particular) protected her from everything. She remembered the first time she'd been bitten by one of the many resident bugs. Skipper panicked, begging the Professor to identify it. Even he looked concerned, though he was certain it was a mosquito. Later she learned a mosquito or other bug bite came with threats of tropical illnesses, but when any of the others came in contact with these pests, there was an absence of the panic she'd received.

There were other times, too. Gilligan often shielded her from a bird as it flew overhead. The Professor kept a closer eye on her during storms and other predicaments, which she appreciated during genuine times of danger. Even Mr. Howell would pull her aside time to time and tell her he'd make sure she was financially taken care of whenever they were rescued. It baffled her but it didn't make her weaker. Instead, she set out to prove herself. She was inexperienced and untraveled, yes, but never helpless and weak.

And she did. She'd figured out how to save the men a few times, like the time they were trapped by the monstrous spider. She solved many of their gardening problems. She figured out substitutes for ingredients to make pies and cakes and anything else she could manage to keep their meals interesting. The Professor, in particular, came to realize she was not an unschooled farm girl. Slowly he included her in more of his projects. Eventually, it was assumed if he was working on something, she would be by his side in her spare time.

"Mary Ann, I wish you'd stop moping," Ginger said after they cleaned up the mats in silence. No classes tomorrow.

"I'm not moping," she said with an edge to her voice. "I have a lot on my mind."

"You've got to stop obsessing over this and relax. Come to the club with me tonight. I'm sure I can set you up with someone fabulous."

"I'm not up for dancing. I've been out in the sun all day."

Ginger pouted. "You never have any fun."

"That's not true," Mary Ann said, hands moving to her hips. "I had a wonderful time with Gilligan today. Am I allowed to be tired?"

"How you find fishing fun after all those years having to do it for survival I'll never understand." She almost cringed at the thought.

"You don't have to understand." Picking her bag off the chair, Mary Ann finished as she made her way to the door. "I appreciate the invitation. Really. I've decided to book a flight home. I need to call my parents and let them know."

"After all that griping you've already changed your mind?"

She nodded. "I talked to the Professor about it."

Instantly, Ginger grinned. "You're welcome."

"That was in no way a 'thank you'. I embarrassed myself in front of him."

"So you told him!"

"There was nothing to tell," Mary Ann insisted. "Your comments yesterday only made me feel immensely uncomfortable around him."

With a wink, Ginger said, "There's a reason for that, you know."

Not willing to go through this soap opera again, Mary Ann shook her head as she let out a soft groan. Without saying goodbye, she left the hut.

. . .

"It appears as though we share Saturday night ideals."

Mary Ann looked up from her book to see the Professor sitting down in the lawn chair opposite her. While the lounge was crowed listening to the live band, Mary Ann had sought quite on the beach's patio. He also had a book in hand which he opened once he settled.

"I hope I'm not disturbing you," he thought after the fact.

Mary Ann smiled. "Not at all."

"You're looking more relaxed this evening."

"I made my decision. My parents are thrilled."

"I'm proud of you."

"Oh, gosh," she said. "How awful is that?"

"How awful is what?" he questioned.

"The fact someone is proud of me for agreeing to visit my family."

"You know I didn't mean it like that."

Mary Ann shrugged. "Either way, I hate that I've resented the thought so much. I love my family, Professor. Honest, I do."

"I understand, Mary Ann," he said as he sat up. "You want to see them without fear of confrontations."

"Yes. So much."

"You made the right choice."

"Thanks… and thank you for talking last night. It made a difference."

"Any time."

Mary Ann went back to her book, the Professor starting his when nothing else was said. They sat in comfortable silence for a while, now and then looking up to watch the final colors of the sunset fade into night.

It'd been a pretty good day, she thought. In the peace of the evening, she saw how unreasonable she'd been. The Professor had been right. The more she thought about it, the more she realized she wasn't upset with her family at all (annoyed, but not upset). She was upset because she missed her friends. Almost as though she were homesick for the days their island was uninhabited. It all came down to feeling a lack of purpose.

When she returned, she decided, she'd figure out a solution. For now, she'd put on a smile for the folks in Kansas and hope the feigned attitude would somehow help things fall into place.


	5. Support

Over the next few days, Mary Ann took care of the details of her trip. Flights, trains, boats, etc. Once everything was confirmed, she felt able to relax and put the potential stresses out of her mind.

Announcing the trip to the rest of the group was the easiest part. They were all eager to see her before the left. Mrs. Howell proposed a bon voyage party, as could be expected. This kept the girls busy for a few days. Mary Ann insisted on doing the cooking herself, which took some convincing Mrs. Howell.

"The party is for _you_, darling," she kept saying. "You mustn't lift a finger!"

Aside from the party, Mary Ann kept busy with the new guests Gilligan and the Skipper brought in. When she had some spare time, she made it a point to visit the Professor. She knew he'd heard back from the lab by the start of the next week, but he still wouldn't tell her what he was working on. One of these days she'd manage to sneak a peek, or so she thought initially. He caught on quickly.

"Hello, Mary Ann," he said with faux irritation.

"Working on anything interesting?" she asked with a grin.

"Plant food."

"I doubt that's your big project."

He smiled. "I didn't say it was."

Leaning on the edge of the table, she asked, "What makes this food special, then? Since you're never going to fill me in on the other…"

"All in good time," he said. "I didn't say it was special, either. It's the usual formula along with the compost we made. These hybrids are taking well to it. I must say I'm impressed. Take a look…"

Taking her by the wrist, the Professor led Mary Ann to the window where he kept his plant table. On it were six leafy and two fruiting plants. Mary Ann's jaw dropped. She'd seen them during her visits but hadn't realized these were from his seed mixtures.

"They grew?!" she asked, astonished.

Proudly, the Professor nodded. "I have to say I asked myself the same question. I thought if I was fortunate, I could get one to grow."

"You should put your plant food on the market."

"Not a bad idea."

"Do you think the compost helped at all?" she questioned.

"Absolutely! The richer the soil, the chances of life increase."

"Makes a difference having the proper bins, doesn't it?"

"One of the many perks of being connected to civilization again."

Running her fingers over the plants' leaves, she mused, "We do get the best of everything here."

"I agree."

"It will be strange being back on the mainland again. It's funny how used to the palm trees you get."

"Two more days, correct?"

Mary Ann nodded.

"All packed?" he asked, spritzing the plants with water.

"Just about," she answered. "I don't have to bring much. I still have my room back at the farm."

"That's good."

A certain unease came between them. They hadn't spoken about the trip in over a week. Mary Ann still felt embarrassed about the whole thing. She supposed it was due to the part of her that still wished him to accompany her. Not under her original rouse but as a friend. A couple of times she tried to ask him, just to see if he would consider. She so enjoyed spending time with him again. She didn't want to risk losing it by leaving. A lot could happen in two weeks.

"Is something the matter?" the Professor asked when he noticed she was no longer looking at the plants, rather, out the window.

"Hmm?"

"I asked if something is the matter. You're quiet all of a sudden."

"Oh," she said turning toward him. "You got me thinking over my to-do list. I guess I'd better get going on it seeing as tonight is the party. Which reminds me, I need to get the cake in the oven! I can't believe it slipped my mind. I'll see you tonight, Professor. Promise to save a dance for me?"

The Professor watched as she scrambled out of the room amidst her babbling. She was gone before she could hear his agreement.

. . .

The abrupt departure left Mary Ann's mind as soon as she joined Ginger in the kitchen. The Professor had no such distraction. He'd been ruminating the conversation for the past two hours, not sure why it unsettled him in the first place.

"I think she's still cross with me," he confided in the Skipper before the party. Mrs. Howell wouldn't allow them to arrive early, so the two me were killing time wandering through the jungle.

"I don't know, Professor," Skipper said, "Mary Ann isn't one to hold a grudge."

"Perhaps 'cross' is the wrong word. I'll change it to disappointed."

Thinking for a moment, the Skipper then said, "You know, Gilligan was saying that Mary Ann was upset a couple of weeks ago. He didn't say what about."

"It was in part my fault." The Professor sighed. "And I think there's more to it than meets the eye."

"What are you getting at?"

Not wanting to go too deeply into matters without Mary Ann's permission, he worded his answer carefully. "I imagine what she confided in Gilligan was a certain apprehension about her trip home. You saw she was angry with me a couple weeks ago? It was connected."

"I can't say I remember," Skipper said almost guiltily.

"It wasn't anything catastrophic, but I think her ire was a manifestation of feelings of neglect."

"How do you mean?"

The Professor bent down to collect a leaf specimen that caught his eye. This also gave him a good excuse to formulate his answer.

"I've buried myself in work and I've kept my recent experimenting under wraps. I haven't asked for her assistance and I've canceled plans we made on more than one occasion."

"What are you talking about? I've seen you two around together all week."

"I've been more mindful to, especially as she'll be gone for two weeks."

"I dunno, Professor. Is it possible you're reading too much into it? I mean, we've all been busy."

"Precisely."

"You've lost me again," Skipper said.

"She's been left with too much time for herself. Mary Ann is extremely extroverted. Prolonged isolation can wreak havoc on people like her."

"Isolation? She's surrounded by all of us here, not to mention the guests. She shares a hut with Ginger, for crying out loud."

The Professor shook his head. "She needs more than a chat here and there. She needs companionship."

The Skipper shook his head, trying to put everything together. "I still don't see what any of this has to do with Mary Ann being sore with you. Or what about."

"She asked me to accompany her on her trip," the Professor decided to admit. "And I said no."

"Ah, come on. That's no big deal."

"As I've said, there's much more too it. I didn't think she was still disappointed until this afternoon."

Skipper nodded, having already heard the Professors recount.

"I say she's just preoccupied with the party and the trip," he said.

Knowing there was no way to delve deeper into the matter without exposing details he'd yet to say aloud to himself, the Professor concluded, "That must be it after all…"

. . .

The Professor did what he could to drop his anxieties once the party was in full swing. This was made more difficult at the realization Mary Ann was evading him. She busied herself with Mrs. Howell and chatted with Gilligan and Ginger quite a bit. He waited through a conversation with the Skipper and Mr. Howell to invite her to dance. It wasn't his first attempt. Every time he approached her, she told him to wait a minute or made an excuse to walk away. The first two times he didn't think much of it, then he began catching on.

He found another opportunity a half an hour after the last attempt. For a few minutes, he watched Mary Ann dance with the Skipper. Waiting for a new song to start, he made his move to cut in, speaking once Skipper stepped aside so she wouldn't have a chance to slip away.

"You made me promise a dance with you."

"That's right," she said looking to the side. "I did."

"The food tastes marvelous."

"Thank you. I can't take all the credit, though. Ginger helped with the roast."

"You've taught her well."

This brought a small smile to her face.

The Professor felt her relax as they swayed to the slow music, feeling it was safe to drop the small-talk. Slowly, he led them further from the Howells and Ginger and Skipper. Mary Ann didn't seem to notice to his relief. He wanted some distance from the others to talk but still close enough so she couldn't slip away.

"Now," he said in a low voice. "Do you want to tell me what's going on?"

"What do you mean?" she asked, tensing up again.

"You've been acting peculiarly this evening. At least regarding me. Did I say something to upset you earlier? You left my hut perplexed."

"No, of course not."

"Are you sure?"

Finally meeting his eye, Mary Ann sighed. "Can we talk about this later?"

He nodded, not breaking their gaze. He noticed her cheeks reddening when she moved her head to the side several seconds later. His hand tightened around her waist partly to comfort her and partly in hopes she wouldn't cut their dance short. Likewise, Mary Ann held onto him, resting her head on his shoulder after some time.

As they continued to dance, the Professor noticed Ginger watching them as she went back and forth between the Skipper and Gilligan to dance. She had the same look in her eye as she did that night in the bar. He wondered how much she knew. He wondered _what _she knew.

In any case, the look confirmed his suspicions. Whatever was on Mary Ann's mind, it did indeed concern him.

. . .

The party ended a couple of hours later. As was their custom, the Howells retired fashionably early, followed by Skipper and Gilligan as they were departing first thing in the morning to drop off and pick up guests. Mary Ann stayed behind to tidy up, Ginger standing by her but not doing much herself. The Professor lingered, not wanting to miss an opportunity to talk to Mary Ann.

Still aware of Ginger's scrutiny, he kept himself busy fiddling with the record player. A mishap with Gilligan left the arm pushed out of place. He was almost grateful at the moment. His waiting around wasn't so obvious.

Mary Ann and Ginger each carried a stack of plates to the nearby storage hut, deciding the washing could be done in the morning, or, as Ginger suggested, dropped off at the main kitchen. As much as she wanted to put off the discussion she'd promised the Professor, Mary Ann was beat enough to agree.

"So," Ginger said as she set her stack down in an empty bin and glad to be out of the Professor's earshot. "What are you going to say to the Professor?"

"I'm going to be honest."

"Finally!" Ginger squealed.

"About my apprehension making the trip home," Mary Ann corrected. "And that I've wanted to ask him to come along again without pretense."

"I'm telling you, Mary Ann, you're only so awkward about all this because you still feel a spark. The sooner you admit it to yourself, the sooner you can relax and do something about it."

"I wish we could have a conversation involving the Professor that didn't come around to this," Mary Ann grumbled. "For the past two weeks you've been at it and frankly it's gotten old."

"I'm sorry," Ginger said half-heartedly, "it's just that it's so obvious to everyone."

"There is no everyone."

"Please, the Skipper was asking me while we danced what's been going on with you two."

Stopping short from arranging the plates, Mary Ann looked up at Ginger, face flushed. "What do you mean?"

Ginger smirked. "The Professor was worried about you, I guess. I didn't ask for the whole story, but Skipper was asking why you might be upset. I told him you seemed just fine to me. That's when he said the Professor was saying he thought you might be mad at him."

"Of course I'm not mad at him!" Mary Ann said, feeling a flush of guilt.

"Then what are you?"

"I'm…" she stopped, no longer sure of the answer anymore. Fluster quickly turned to vexation. None of this needed to be this difficult.

"I'm going to prove to you my emotions toward the Professor are nothing more than platonic. And I'm going to do myself a favor and quit acting like a child."

Practically dropping the remainder of the plates in the bin, Mary Ann stormed out of the supply hut and strode over to the Professor who was still in the corner of the private picnic area with the record player. In a harsher tone than intended, she asked her question outright.

"Professor, will you come with me to Kansas?"

Looking up and setting his tools aside, he raised an eyebrow, not sure what to make of the piqued look on her face. "I- Mary Ann, my mind hasn't changed. I will not lie to your parents."

"I'm not asking you to." She crossed her arms. "I'm asking you to come along as a friend. I need the support. I know it's foolish and I've been blowing everything out of proportion, but my wish not to go alone hasn't changed since I first asked. Being home and isolated the first time was more than I could handle. Past visits, too. That is the biggest reason I need someone there. No, it's not exactly the same as when we were first rescued, it's just that even knowing I get to come back here I still feel-"

"Mary Ann," the Professor said loudly over her rambling. She spoke so fast he almost couldn't understand her. "I'll go with you."

Eyes wide, Mary Ann questioned, "You… you will?"

"Yes."

"But it's so short notice…"

"For you to talk a mile a minute with such foreboding, I know it's important to you."

"It is," she said in a softer tone.

"As long as your folks don't mind another houseguest?"

"I'll call them tomorrow."

"Is this what was weighing on your mind earlier?" the Professor asked.

Mary Ann gave a solemn nod.

"Why didn't you talk to me about this sooner? You know I would have listened."

"I know you would have. Things got bigger than they needed to be in my mind. I'm not sure what's going on with me, to tell you the truth. All I do know is that I really, really could use a friend there. I don't expect you to visit with everyone the entire time. Just knowing I have someone who I don't have to put on airs for already makes me feel better."

He smiled. "Farmland will be new for me. I'm sure I won't be bored."

"Thank you, Professor… I can't tell you how much this means to me. But please, if you are focused on any experiment or that project, don't let me drag you away. I would ask Ginger, but she has her gigs here that are too late to be rescheduled. I know you're even busier."

"You're more important. Besides, a break will do me good, I think. I've been blocked and getting some distance is the best thing I can do."

"As long as it's not a complete imposition…"

The Professor tipped his head down to kiss the top of her head. "Relax now, all right? It will be a good trip. I'll go call the airline before it gets too late."

"Thank you," she said again.

They turned to leave in the same direction, one more surprised to see Ginger eagerly listening as she pretended to clean the table than the other. After shooting her roommate a look mixed with contempt and reparation, Mary Ann rushed ahead toward their hut. The Professor paused a moment, still trying to fill in the blanks. In return, Ginger gave him a nudge.

"She's going through a tough time. I think it's up to you to help her."

* * *

**I'll be away this weekend and next weekend, so I apologize if it ends up being a little bit before I get to the next chapter! I will try to have six finished before next weekend, though.**


	6. Ready To Go

The decision hit the Professor the next morning as he pulled out his suitcase. What was he doing? Two weeks? Who was going to look after the plants? What if the lab tried to contact him? What was he going to do on a farm? These were the minor worries.

He couldn't get the looks from Ginger out of his mind. They meant something, but what? And he worried about Mary Ann's fragile state. He remembered the letters she sent to him when they were first rescued. Each sentence was laced with melancholy. This confused him even now. The entire time on the island she sang nothing but praise and love for the family she longed to see again. While he understood the strain put on her now, he was surprised to see it escalate to the point she was so terrified of going home. He had to wonder if there was more to it than she let on. Was that what Ginger knew? What did she mean by, "It's up to you to help her."?

Then there were his original worries. More than wanting to avoid a lie. What would a trip together mean for him and Mary Ann? Traveling as a 'couple', for lack of a better word, was much different than being together with the group. Would they get on each other's nerves? Especially in such a different setting where he was a stranger? A better scenario, he decided, than the threat of old feelings resurfacing. He would either suffer in silence or be impulsive and act on them. The last thing Mary Ann needed in her present frame of mind was a friend to take advantage of her. None of this was helped by her frequent visits as of late. At least he knew why now.

His perseverations were interrupted by a knock on the door. Figuring it was the Skipper coming around with the mail, he called him in.

"I'm Mary Ann. Am I still welcomed?" she said peeking her head through the door.

The Professor laughed. "Of course, I'm sorry."

"I came by to tell you that I talked to my parents. They are excited to meet you. Were you able to book a flight?"

"Yes," he said, going back to folding and packing clothes. "But I'm not sure if it's the same flight. Are you leaving 10:05 PM to Los Angeles with a stop in Denver before Wichita?"

"No," she said, "8:42 to Los Angeles, then to Houston, and then to Wichita."

"I don't think that one was an option. To tell you the truth, I was surprised I was able to get a flight at all. At least from Hawaii to Los Angeles."

Mary Ann sighed as she sat down on his bed. "I should have asked you sooner. I'm sorry. I cut my trip close enough as it was. I just wanted it over with. I mean it, please tell me if this is an imposition."

"You don't need to keep apologizing. I want to come." It was the truth, even if he did have apprehensions of his own.

"I'm touched that you're willing to go so far out of your way for me."

"Why wouldn't I?"

She shrugged.

"You will have to teach me the proper etiquette," he said in attempts to stray from the topic. "As I said last night, I've never been to a farm. Not since I was a boy scout, anyway. I don't remember a thing."

Mary Ann smiled. "I'll give you the grand tour."

She looked beside her between his suitcase and herself. It amused her how tidy the Professor was with personal items yet tended to leave his lab a mess. An 'organized' mess he called it. Without much thought, she picked up a journal, minding enough not to open it.

"I didn't realize you still wrote."

Taking the book from her and packing it, he said, "Not as much as I used to. Now and then. I'm bringing this to catalog whatever crops I come across."

"What's so fascinating about corn and wheat?"

"Oh, much. Especially corn. There are several variants."

"I'm afraid all we grow is yellow."

"Still vegetation I don't see up close often. Aside from meals, of course."

With a chuckle, she said, "If you are at all worried about how my parents will take to you, know that if you talk to them about the variety of corn plants with the same enthusiasm they will hire you on the spot."

The Professor laughed, too. "I wasn't, oddly enough, but I will keep that in mind."

Mary Ann stood. "I need to finish packing myself. I guess we can figure out travel from Wichita to Winfield on the boat to Hawaii and see if our landings coincide at all."

"Sounds like a plan."

"… and you're sure you don't mind doing this?"

"I'm positive." He glanced at her before reaching for socks to fold. "After all of your stories, I'm looking forward to placing faces behind the names."

She smiled again, but the Professor noticed it looked different this time. "You've always been so kind to me."

"You act as though I'm giving you my bone marrow."

"It means a lot, is all. I hope you know that I would return the favor in a heartbeat."

"I know you would."

She inched toward the door. "Are you coming to hear Ginger sing tonight?"

"Not sure," he said without turning around. "It will depend on how ready I am to leave. Oh, that's what I wanted to ask you. What time are we leaving the island?"

"9 AM."

"Fine," he nodded, glancing back. "I'll meet you at the dock."

"Sounds good."

Mary Ann slipped out the door only to poke her head through the window seconds later.

"Professor?"

"Yes?"

"Now will you tell me what your big project is?"

The Professor turned around to see a devious grin on her lips. He couldn't help but laugh, almost giving in this time.

. . .

Mary Ann went back to her hut to finish her packing. Or repacking. The clothes she had at home were of her formal self. That's exactly the image she wanted to break from her parents' minds. With the Professor around, they would be forced to see the person she'd grown up to be rather than their young daughter doing cartwheels in the yard after receiving word she won the grand prize trip from the radio. She hoped they would then accept where she was in life and that she wasn't suited for their expectations.

Fetching and folding clothes gave her plenty of time for her mind to wander. A newfound excitement started to boil. She remembered how interested the Professor used to be in her farm stories, at least when she got to talking about it geologically. She imagined taking him through the fields as he delved into facts about each of the crops she never would have considered on her own. She'd take him around town, ask him if he could estimate the age of the old willow tree in the park. More than anything, she was glad to know she would have someone who appreciated her stories of the island. They seemed to happen without any thought when around her family. At least the Professor wouldn't be sitting there questioning the truth behind her tales.

"You all packed?"

Mary Ann turned at the sound of Ginger's voice. Still sore at her for last night's argument, she answered in a monotone. "Just about."

Ginger walked over to the vanity, sitting down and picking up her face powder. Through the mirror she watched her roommate put together the last of her outfits. She let out a quiet sigh as she thought of all that her friend might be missing. Last night she promised not to press the issue anymore… but how tempting it was to suggest she pack one of her nice dresses just in case. Going to the Professor was no use, either. He was even more stubborn than Mary Ann and he rarely picked up hints. Years of effort when they were shipwrecked for nothing.

Then, she had to grin. To think there was a time she resented Mary Ann for her friendship with the Professor. She'd wanted him for herself and thought, in the beginning, they had a special connection. His attention soon turned to Mary Ann. They were not of romance, but she could tell he'd had a thought or two in that direction. At least an inkling more than he ever had for her. Over time their mutual affection became obvious to all of them. Even Gilligan could see it. Mr. Howell had to restrain Mrs. Howell from playing matchmaker. It was mostly unspoken, but there were times they couldn't stop themselves from exchanging knowing glances.

Rehearsals with the two of them served as proof as well. The Professor didn't make jokes reading a scene with Mary Ann. He wasn't so awkward and clumsy. No, he would never find a place in show business, but he could pass as long as any romantic scene was with Mary Ann. Ginger recalled a period where she wrote scripts to test him. It didn't last long, however. Mary Ann caught on and put an end to all of it. She wondered if the Professor ever realized. She liked to think that her coaching helped him become a better leading man but knew in her heart this wasn't the case. Not entirely.

Jealousy wore off in time and Ginger was able to see how lucky she was not to be stuck with the Professor. He was a dear friend. A dear friend who couldn't leave the comfort of his brain to live in the moment. If he wasn't studying scientific history, he was wondering about its future. Mary Ann had far more interest in those things than she could feign herself. He didn't have an interest in passion. She needed fire and spontaneity. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't stir anything inside him. Mary Ann was similar, in a sense. Her ultimate goal was companionship, which was the sole reason for Ginger's persistence. She'd never admit it aloud, but the two of them were the glue that held the group together. They had everyone's best interest at heart. When one was weak, the other remained strong.

"Is something the matter?" Mary Ann asked Ginger when she noticed her staring blankly in front of her.

Ginger blinked out of her thoughts and turned around in her chair. "Oh, yes."

"You're awfully quiet."

"You didn't seem up for talking."

As she zipped up her suitcase, Mary Ann said, "No, I guess I'm not. But the silence isn't any better."

"When you decide, let me know."

Now was Mary Ann's turn to stare as Ginger went back to applying her make up. She knew her anger toward her was irrational. Worse, she knew she was angry because there was truth to some of what she was saying. Not so much that she felt her heart race whenever near the Professor, rather, the potential was there. She could easily fall for him again under the right circumstances. Now that the trip together was confirmed, she realized this in full color. But she wouldn't focus on this. It wasn't likely, anyway. Not with her family's constant eye on her.

"Look," Mary Ann said after some time, clearing her throat. "I'm sorry for my edginess lately. I know you mean well."

Ginger stood, fixing her hair in the mirror before turning around again. "I'm sorry, too. I just want to see you happy. You haven't seemed it lately. Not the happiest, anyway."

Mary Ann shrugged. "I'm not unhappy."

"But you could be happier?"

"I guess."

Nudging her friend's arm, Ginger said softly, "I know the Professor makes you happy – as a friend. That's why I push. You two are good together. Imagine how much happier you both could be if you let down your guards."

"I appreciate that, Ginger. Honest. It's just not the time."

"I can understand that."

"There is something I need to know before I leave…"

"What's that?" Ginger asked.

"Have you said anything to the Professor? Anything like you've been saying to me?"

"No," she answered. Hinting yes, pushing no.

"Are you sure?"

Ginger rolled her eyes. "I think I'd remember saying something to him."

Mary Ann sighed. "I'm sorry. I'm nervous about the trip. The last thing I need is for awkward air between him and me."

"There won't be," Ginger said. "Just go and enjoy time with your family."

Mary Ann nodded. "I'm sure I'll feel better once I get there."

"You'll feel silly for all this worry, too."

As much as Mary Ann wanted to argue, she knew she couldn't.


	7. Traveling Day

**My apologies for another short transitional chapter. Excited to get started on the next part of the story! As always, thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed :)**

* * *

The next day dragged on for both Mary Ann and the Professor. Rough seas made for an unpleasant boat ride to Hawaii (and a nervous one after having lived through two shipwrecks already). They didn't get a chance to finalize their travel plans. Once at the airport, they had a quick dinner before going to their separate gates. Conversation was slim at this point, both tired and dreading the long flights ahead of them.

"At least we can sleep," the Professor reminded.

They didn't see each other in Los Angeles. Mary Ann's connecting flight left an hour and a half while the Professor's, much to his dismay, didn't leave for six. An oversight on his part. He tried to catch up with Mary Ann to no avail. Now she'd be waiting for ages for him in Wichita unless her layover in Houston evened the field.

_Foolish_, was all he could think once he finally arrived in Denver. No plan and no way to contact Mary Ann. At least this final plan was leaving within the hour. As much as he cared for Mary Ann, he wasn't sure he would have agreed to this spontaneous arrangement had he realized just how complicated it would be. Had he been on her flight, he wouldn't have minded at all. He was exhausted, though. _At least it's quiet in the country. _

In Texas, Mary Ann was experiencing her own frustrations.

"Canceled?"

"I'm sorry, ma'am," said the woman behind the desk. "Electrical problem. There's another flight leaving tomorrow afternoon."

"That's a good twelve hours from now," Mary Ann said with an elevated voice. "I have someone meeting me in Kansas."

"There are plenty of payphones around."

"You don't understand, he's flying in too. Probably halfway there now."

"There's nothing I can do, ma'am. 3:16 is the earliest plane. My only other suggestion is taking a train."

"Forget it," Mary Ann grumbled. "It will take too long. Book me on the 3:16."

Exchanging the tickets filled up some of the time along with dinner, but not enough. She finished the book she packed during the second flight and none of the ones offered at the gift shop were of any interest. Nothing but children's books and romance novels. She held the Professor responsible for her taste in literature. After reading all the classics and other complex plots he suggested there was no going back. With nothing to pass the time, she attempted to sleep sprawled across one of the benches. Not many people were here tonight, at least. But sleep never came.

_Oh, I hope he waits for me. _

. . .

The Professor worried when he didn't see Mary Ann at the airport – concerned when she didn't respond to his page over the loudspeaker. They agreed to meet in the main food court and wait there until the other arrived. Did she leave without him? That wasn't like Mary Ann… but if someone was coming to meet her, they might not have wanted to hang around. Still, he couldn't imagine she'd leave him stranded. All he could do was wait. Wait and keep an eye on the gates coming from Houston.

Hours later, he finally saw the flight show up on the board. He rushed to the gate, hoping she would be there.

He scanned the line of passengers from a few yards back, feeling hope diminish as the line went on without a trace of Mary Ann.

He'd missed her. Simple as that. He should have known to compare all the flight times, not just those of Hawaii to Los Angeles. He should have gotten the number to the farm or some other way to contact her. What'd happened to him? A once well-respected scoutmaster stuck at a Midwestern airport all because of a lack of communication.

_I should never have agreed to this. I should have remained firm!_

"Professor!"

He looked up, not sure if he'd actually heard her among the chatter of people. It took another call before he spotted her.

Mary Ann flung her arms around him. "Thank God."

"What's the matter?" he asked as he set his hands loosely over her hips. "What happened?"

"My original plane was canceled. This was the soonest I could arrive. Goodness, you must be exhausted. I was so afraid you left."

"I won't lie and say I haven't been wondering the same thing. Especially since I thought you arrived hours before me. I didn't realize I had such a long layover in Los Angeles."

She stepped back. "You did?"

The Professor nodded. "Just over six hours."

Shaking her head, Mary Ann said, "This is all my fault."

"It was an oversight on both our parts," he said, taking her hand as they walked toward the luggage claim as the bell rang. "We know going home to compare our full itineraries."

"That's the easy part. We both know where we're going."

"Come on," he said. "We're both here now. Let's get your bag and figure out how we're getting to your parents'."

"Uncle George is picking us up. I called from Houston." Glancing at her watch, she finished, "We have about an hour."

"Just enough time for a couple cups of coffee. You look like you need the caffeine more than I do."

"I won't argue that. I haven't slept since California."

They watched as the bags loaded onto the carousel. Mary Ann stayed close to the Professor, glad that the ordeal was over. She knew tomorrow she'd be embarrassed for the mess. Right now, she was far too exhausted to feel anything other than relief.

Noticing her distant look, the Professor brought his hand to her back and asked, "Feeling all right?"

"Oh, yes," she said without looking up.

He squeezed her hand. "You'll feel better in the morning."

Mary Ann nodded. "I hope my parents won't want to visit too much tonight."

Glancing at his watch, the Professor said, "It will be late by the time we get there."

"They're usually early to bed, but they'll be excited."

"I'm sure," he chuckled.

"Brace yourself for tomorrow. I'll bet you half the town has been invited for brunch."

Again, he laughed. "Thanks for the warning."

"I'll try to spare you from these things as much as possible."

"It's all right," he said. "I don't mind."

Taking her eye off the luggage carousel for a moment, she said, "I wish I knew of a way to thank you for everything you do for me."

The Professor looked back. "You don't have to do anything."

She was about to say something else when she noticed her bag coming around the corner. "There I am," she said instead, her original thought quickly forgotten.

. . .

"Mary Ann!"

"Sweetheart!"

Within seconds of entering the house, Mary Ann was greeted with hugs and kisses.

"It's been too long!"

Mary Ann cried as she reunited with the rest of her family, glad she was shedding happy tears for a change. The Professor stood back as he watched the exchange, glad to see things off to a pleasant start, yet feeling awkward and out of place. Uncle George had greeted him as soon as he arrived with the truck. Mr. and Mrs. Summers and Aunt Martha were blind to his presence. It wasn't until Mary Ann pulled him over to their huddle that they made any eye contact.

"Mom, Dad, Aunt Martha… I'd like you to meet Professor Roy Hinkley."

The Professor smiled as he shook hands with everyone, mostly because it occurred to him he'd never heard Mary Ann say his full name before.

Conversation didn't last long after that. He was shown to the guest bedroom where he fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow. He didn't bother to unpack or change his clothes. Mary Ann did similarly, putting off any further catch up until the next day despite her mother's persistence. She wasn't quite sure of the time anymore. It was nighttime, that much she knew. It wouldn't have made a difference. She crawled under the sheets, glancing around her childhood bedroom. Being home felt different this time. Whether that had to do with the Professor or jetlag she didn't know. As she fell into a deep sleep, she smiled, surprised she was looking forward to seeing what tomorrow would bring.


	8. Brunch

The Professor woke late the next morning to the sound of Mary Ann knocking at the door.

"Rise and shine, Professor! Brunch time." Her tone changed with the second statement, one that confused him until he remembered their conversation from the day before.

He replied with a groggy, "I'm awake," before throwing off the blankets.

He was surprised to see it was nearly noon. He couldn't remember the last time he slept past nine. Between time changes and the past two days merging in a blur, he supposed he should be grateful to be seeing daylight at all. As tempting as it was to crawl back into bed for a few more minutes, he resisted and fetched a pair of fresh clothes. He wasn't sure how formal an occasion this brunch would be. It felt too early for a jacket, so he stuck to his typical Oxford shirt and khakis.

At most, he anticipated a couple of neighbors, maybe a few friends of the family. He wasn't prepared for the small farmhouse dining room to be filled with well over a dozen people. The number didn't include Mary Ann and her family.

Much like yesterday, he entered the room unnoticed. Only when he maneuvered around people in search of Mary Ann did anyone look up. To his annoyance, she wasn't among the crowd. He pushed his way back toward the kitchen.

"You weren't kidding," he said when he saw her pouring juice into glasses neatly aligned on a tray. He was thankful to have a moment alone with her.

"I'm so sorry," her face matching the guilt of her expression. "I didn't expect this many people myself. They keep coming. Last time we had this many people over it was when we were first rescued."

"They missed you," he said as he took the tray she handed to him.

"I wish you'd have woken me earlier," he then said. "I fell asleep before I could set an alarm."

"I was trying to spare you," Mary Ann said, now grabbing a large plate of sausage. "But Mom and Aunt Martha insist you meet everyone."

"How long have you been up?" the Professor asked as they took slow steps toward the dining room. He noticed the dark circles under her eyes hadn't faded much since the night before.

"Hours. Business as usual around here."

"Doesn't everyone realize the amount of travel it takes from the island to here?"

She didn't have an opportunity to answer his question beyond a shrug. As soon as they rejoined the party, all eyes fell upon the two of them.

Aunt Martha took the tray from the Professor while Mr. Summers took the plate from Mary Ann while Mrs. Summers introduced Roy Hinkley to the crowd. The attention made him increasingly uncomfortable as all the women fawned over his 'good looks', a few of them nudging and whispering to Mary Ann. Soon enough they were on opposite ends of the room.

Whenever he could, the Professor glanced over to wherever Mary Ann was standing. She was never in one place for long. He would be glad when this portion of the trip was finished. Without asking, he knew that she felt the same.

Everyone was pleasant – as kind and friendly as Mary Ann always told of the town. Had it not been for the abrupt awakening and surprise meet and greet, he might have gone as far as to say he enjoyed himself. And the food? Marvelous. Mary Ann certainly inherited her cooking skills from her mother.

"Tell me," one of the men, a neighbor, said in a booming voice, as though years spent driving a tractor had damaged his hearing. "Did you _really _build a washing machine out of bamboo?"

"Well, not only bamboo," the Professor answered proudly.

"And you recharged batteries using coconuts?"

"More or less."

"And you built a _car_?"

The Professor laughed. "More like a glorified bicycle with a roof. But yes. I built that, too."

The neighbor nodded. "But you couldn't build a boat?"

He got this a lot. "I was skipped out on the nautical construction course to go to Hawaii," he said, using one of the few responses he'd come up with back when he was still teaching. It was simpler than explaining the shark-infested waters and tidal currents.

A few conversations went this way, others were more personal, usually the women, asking what he taught and where he'd traveled. He didn't mind answering. Actually, it felt good to socialize. He didn't realize just how isolated he'd become.

It wasn't until the end of the party that things began to shift.

Mary Ann called the Professor over when yet another couple arrived, this time a younger pair. Most of the other guests appeared to be friends of the Summers and not just Mary Ann.

"Professor, this is my dear friend Cindy and her husband, Herbert Rucker."

Knowingly, the Professor said as he held out his hand, "Ah, yes. I've heard good things about both of you."

The four chatted for a few minutes before Mary Ann was called away by Aunt Martha. Cindy's demeanor instantly changed once she disappeared into the kitchen.

"We were so glad to hear that Mary Ann was bringing a companion along."

"Oh?" the Professor quizzed, studying her solemn face.

"We've all be so worried about her… I don't know if she ever told you but she and Herb were at one point engaged to be married."

Herbert, who stood behind his wife, nodded with a seriousness that matched Cindy's tone.

"Yes," the Professor said, "yes, she told all of us what happened."

Cindy shook her head and sighed. "What a mess she was. Nobody knew how to help her. She put on a happy face after the wedding of course, and though she held no ill feelings toward either of us, we all knew on some level she was hurting."

Baffled, the Professor said, "I'm not sure I understand. It's none of my business, but she's always said the parting was mutual."

"It was," Herbert interjected.

Cindy nodded. "She told me as much before the wedding."

"Then what are you insinuating by her cheerful façade?"

Cindy's eyebrows raised at the wording but answered readily. "Mary Ann and I have been friends since we were kids. We were always the kind of girls who turned our skirts into wedding veils and imagined what it would be to walk down the aisle. After all those years being stranded at sea, it seemed like all hope was lost for her. She was very different when she returned home. Of course, she never lost her good heart and her warmth, but she had an edge none of us ever knew her to have before."

Now was the Professor's turn to shake his head. "I can't speak for her time back home, but I've always known Mary Ann to make the best of any situation. Always. And I've seen her the happiest I've ever seen her since Mr. and Mrs. Howell opened the resort on the island."

"That's what she says," Cindy breathed. "But we know she says it because she doesn't want to disappoint us."

Growing weary of the conversation, the Professor said in hopes of conclusion, "Rest assured that she has not been putting on an act." _She wasn't kidding_, he thought.

"We see that now," Herbert said.

"Yes," Cindy agreed, putting a friendly hand on the Professor's arm. "And it's all thanks to you."

He looked back and forth between the couple for a few seconds. "I beg your pardon?"

Herbert and Cindy laughed.

"Oh, no need to keep anything from us," Cindy said. "We suspect you're lying low from everyone else here."

"Can't say I blame you," Herbert said in amusement. "I remember when Mary Ann first brought me home. I thought Mrs. Summers was going to throw a parade. Nearly did too when I popped the question."

The Professor froze, not sure which feeling was more prominent; his anger toward Mary Ann for lying and going against his wishes, or the fear surrounding the repercussions of whatever response he gave.

He glossed over the room quickly for Mary Ann. She must be in the kitchen, he decided. He didn't know why he was looking for her anyway. He was still trapped. Cindy and Herbert's eyes burned a hole through him. They were still waiting for a response.

"Yes…" he said shakily. "Her folks do seem enthusiastic." Maybe he was misinterpreting what they said.

More laughter.

"You'll get used to it," Herbert said.

"Take comfort in knowing you'll marry into a loving family," Cindy added.

He hadn't misinterpreted. "Mary Ann and I are not getting married."

Cindy waved her hand. "Typical man. Don't you worry, those nerves will calm. You've got to know how fond Mary Ann is of you."

"Is she?" He couldn't say the same about her right this second.

Cindy and Herbert's amusement only grew.

"So modest," Cindy said. "I mean it. We are so happy for the both of you. And grateful to you..."

Despite his current displeasure with Mary Ann, the sheer pity in Cindy's voice irritated him to no end. He hadn't the faintest idea of what Mary Ann might have said to these people in the past, but he had a difficult time believing she was as miserable as Cindy and Herbert were making her out to be.

"Well," he said, looking down at his empty plate. "That's kind of you to say. Speaking of which, I should go check on Mary Ann. Excuse me."


	9. Argument

Mary Ann was grateful to get away from the crowd for a couple of minutes. Lack of sleep was catching up to her and she wasn't sure how much longer she could manage enthusiasm about her homecoming. While she could admit the brunch was nice and that she was happy seeing the faces from her childhood, she was also ready for a nap.

Aunt Martha pulled her away from yet another conversation, this time one with Cindy, Herbert, and the Professor. This worried her a bit given how uncomfortable her last encounter with the couple had been. Herbert couldn't look her in the eye he felt so guilty — despite the fact she and Gilligan started throwing watermelons at the guests chasing them as she was rescued from the alter — and Cindy went into matchmaker mode much like Mrs. Howell was known to do. She hoped they weren't making the Professor uncomfortable, making hints about the two of them. She'd avoided it from her family so far, she didn't need Cindy to light the fire.

She saw off Mr. and Mrs. Clark as instructed by Aunt Martha, then the Allens followed. Mary Ann breathes a sigh of relief. It was after one o'clock now. Goodbyes couldn't go on for more than another hour. Soon enough she'd be able to retreat for a snooze.

"I need to talk to you."

Before Mary Ann could reenter the dining room, she was being pulled back into the kitchen by the Professor, his hand tightly around her wrist.

"What's the matter?" she questioned.

Letting go, he began to pace. "In all the years we've known each other, I've never known you to be deceitful."

"Deceitful? What are you talking about?"

"You can drop the act."

"What act?"

He stopped and turned to her. "If this was intended as a joke, I am less than amused."

With a groan, Mary Ann said, "I haven't a clue what you're saying. Did something happen out there?"

She didn't appear to be lying, he thought. Then again, he'd believed her when she said she wanted him here as a friend.

"This was all a clever arrangement," the Professor said. "I wouldn't agree to come under farce so you figured you could go behind my back and assume no one would say anything."

"What!?"

He pointed toward the doorway. "Your friend Cindy out there spilled the beans. She and your ex-fiancé are under the impression you and I are to be wed."

Mary Ann's eyes widened; first in shock, then in anger. "You think I told them this?"

The Professor shrugged. "I don't know who else would."

Hand on her hips, Mary Ann shouted, "Some nerve you've got! Two shipwrecks and over a decade of surviving together on an island wasn't enough for you to gain my trust? Do you really think I would lie to you over something as stupid as this? And you think I'd find this a foolproof plan in the first place?!"

"All evidence points in your direction!" he retorted.

A worried Aunt Martha rushed into the kitchen.

"Kids!" she hushed. "Whatever is the matter? We can hear you in the next room."

"I'm sorry," Mary Ann said, turning her head to look at Aunt Martha but the anger not leaving her voice. "We'll go outside."

"Everyone will worry," Aunt Martha said. "They'll understand that you're a bit cranky after such a long trip."

The Professor stood by the counter, still fuming, but feeling more uncomfortable at the moment.

"How much longer until everyone leaves?" Mary Ann asked, a hint of a whine coming through with the words.

"We can't send them away now, they'll worry," she said again. "And you don't want to be rude."

Mary Ann sighed. There was no arguing with Aunt Martha.

"Now put this squabble aside and rejoin the party," she finished, taking both of her niece's and the Professor's arms. "And wipe off those sour faces."

. . .

Mary Ann tried to convince herself Aunt Martha's interruption was for the better. She needed to cool down. She didn't want to risk saying something she regretted to the Professor. In turn, she hoped the Professor was regretting what he said to her.

Where would Cindy and Herb get the idea? Lack of communication was all that came forth. Cindy said upon arrival that they'd only heard she was in town that morning. She didn't blame the Professor for being surprised, but how could he be so venomous towards her without so much as asking why or how? That's what really angered her.

The Professor, she noticed, was actively avoiding her. If she wandered anywhere near him, he ended any conversation he was having and moved on. Under Aunt Martha's scrutiny, it was impossible to pull him aside. Thankfully, more people were leaving. And as she'd been told, everyone was gone by the end of the hour. Unfortunately, while Mary Ann was saying goodbye to old Mrs. Hogan, the Professor retreated to the guest room.

"We're not through with this discussion, Professor," she said as she pounded on the door once the party was over.

"I am," he said coldly in reply.

"I don't believe this!"

"I'm shocked myself."

Mary Ann stomped her foot just in time for her mother to round the corner into the upstairs hallway.

"Shouting through doors never does anyone good," Mrs. Summers said, pulling her daughter back by her shoulders once she reached her.

"I know," Mary Ann said in frustration, "but it's the only option I have at the moment."

"Look, dear. Martha told me about your little disagreement. Go have a laydown. You both need it, so it seems. I'll be sure to call up for dinner."

As much as she'd been fantasizing about her nap all day, Mary Ann knew sleep was pointless while so tense.

"I appreciate it, Mama, but can I please work this out on my own?"

To her surprise, she received no argument. Instead, Mrs. Summers smiled, stroking Mary Ann's cheek, and turned to go back downstairs without a word. Odd, she thought.

. . .

Though she didn't want to admit it, Mary Ann was glad she'd taken her mother's advice after all and went to her room rather than persisting at the Professor's door. Tiredness would only lead to more trouble. As promised, Mrs. Summers woke them once supper was underway, giving them both time to wake and freshen up.

Leaving her room, she looked down toward the end of the hallway. The Professor's door was still shut. She was glad on one hand to have a chance to speak with him before facing the family (if he'd let her). On the other, she wondered if pretending nothing happened would suffice until later.

Deciding not to take any chances with Aunt Martha's meddling, she walked to his door, knocking quietly before she lost her nerve.

She felt a rush of relief when it opened.

"Hi," he said as he let her in.

"Hi."

They were quiet, neither wanting to be the first to speak again. Mary Ann watched the Professor comb his hair. Needless, she knew, as it was perfectly combed when he came to the door. Then he ducked into the bathroom to change his shirt. Another pointless task as the one he'd been wearing wasn't wrinkled.

When he went back to his hair again, Mary Ann caved.

"I want to know what happened earlier."

"Me, too."

"I didn't say anything to Cindy and Herb," she snipped.

"Then you told someone else who told them."

"And why is that the only possibility? Obviously, there was a miscommunication somewhere. Why does that mean I set you up?"

"Because coming here under a rouse was your initial plan," the Professor said, turning away from the mirror and tossing the comb on the bureau. "What else do you expect me to conclude? I thought it was odd how you waited until a day before you were set to leave to re-invite me. That and the way Ginger kept surveying me, saying I'm the only one who can help you."

"Ginger said what?" Mary Ann questioned in surprise.

"She didn't use that exact sentiment, but it was of a similar nuance."

"Now you're saying I've put Ginger up to this 'scheme'?"

"All the evidence equals out."

Anger turned to disappointment. Did he really think so little of her? She shook her head, speaking again after a few seconds.

"I didn't lie to you. I didn't lie to anybody. My word should be good enough and it hurts that you're so sure you've come to the right conclusion. You see me as a child, don't you? No better than how my mom and dad or Aunt Martha and Uncle George see me. You think I don't have anything better to do than trick you into playing my boyfriend to please my parents? Yes, it was my stupid impulse at the start. I quickly came to see how ridiculous an idea it was. I'm embarrassed for thinking it let alone suggesting it aloud. Yes, I've been over-emotional about this trip. Needlessly so, it seems. At least as my family is concerned. If you want an explanation for all that I don't have one. All I wanted was someone familiar to come with me and be a shoulder to lean on if some of the things that have happened in the past were to happen again."

"I never said you were a child." His voice raised, but he was careful not to yell in fear of someone coming in. "You can't blame me for thinking this way. It makes perfect sense."

"Just because it makes sense doesn't make it fact. When have I ever lied to you, Professor?"

He looked down. Never, he thought.

Mary Ann nodded. "Exactly."

"Then how did people get this idea?" he asked after several seconds.

"I don't know!" she shouted. "They probably assumed. Why are you harping on what two people said at a party? You could have easily told them there was a misunderstanding."

Taking a couple steps closer to her, he said, "Not so easy when I think you've told them. I wasn't going to cause a scene!"

"You're causing a scene now!"

"You continue to carry on!"

"Because you won't believe me!"

"I believe you! Okay? I believe you!" Gone was the concern of volume.

"Oh sure, that's convincing." She turned to leave.

"What do you want from me, Mary Ann?"

Spinning around, she said coldly, "Maybe you should just go back to the island. I would've been better off on my own."

"Fine," he said through his teeth. "The whole thing has been a disaster from the start."

Mary Ann scoffed. "Bet you think I arranged for my plane to be canceled, too."

"Get off it," he said as he walked over to the closet.

"I most certainly will not! You've always been a know it all, but I never expected you to turn on a friend."

"I did not turn on you."

"You didn't trust me."

"That's not turning on someone."

"You wouldn't even hear me out. It's like you wanted me to have lied."

The Professor grumbled as he opened his suitcase on the bed.

"If you didn't want to come you should have said so."

He didn't reply.

From the doorway, Mary Ann said after what felt like minutes of intense silence, "You're still expected at dinner. Be downstairs in ten minutes."

The door slammed behind her.


	10. Autumn Night

Nobody at the table could remember a more uncomfortable meal. The Professor and Mary Ann refused to look at one another, their argument far from a secret. Uncle George told an endless array of jokes trying to lighten the mood to no avail. Smiles and laughs were forced. For the most part, the food became the focus. Mary Ann spoke now and then, but the Professor remained silent.

He knew he was at fault. He knew as soon as Mary Ann knocked on the door that he needed to apologize. But he didn't, and he didn't know why.

It occurred to him as he forced down spoonful after spoonful that he'd never seen Mary Ann so angry at him. Anyone, really. Oh sure, he'd seen her perturbed a number of times, but never red in the face, pupils dilated, veins protruding angry. The fact that he'd been the one to set her off pained him.

And yet, he kept his distance rather than saying how sorry he was.

The day became a blur by nine o'clock. He excused himself from the table as soon as his plate was empty and had been sitting in the guest room since. Not having a project to do started getting to him after an hour. Reading wasn't any help, and now he was pacing back and forth, hoping to burn off energy so he'd sleep through the night. He was about ready to take apart the little radio that was sitting on the nightstand when he heard footsteps in the hallway.

"Please, Mama, let it go!"

"Don't speak to me that way," Mrs. Summers said, "We want to help."

"That's right," Aunt Martha said.

The steps moved into the room next door, which was a sitting room used mostly for sewing and darning. For whatever reason, aside from immense boredom, the Professor walked over and pressed his ear to the wall.

"The Professor and I are not an item!" Mary Ann said.

He couldn't tell whose voice spoke next.

"You're angry with him, don't make any rash decisions."

"I'm not making a rash decision. I brought him here as a friend. That's all."

"Fiddle faddle."

That, the Professor knew from previous conversations, was Aunt Martha.

"I mean it," Mary Ann said. "Where did everyone get the idea, anyhow? I told you plain as day that I was bringing a friend along."

"You've always been shy about these matters, dear."

"I'm forty-two years old, Mama. I'm not shy about it anymore."

"How would you know? You've been on your own since Herbert left you for Cindy."

"I was gone for fourteen years. I'm shocked they didn't marry sooner."

"He was a good and loyal boy…" Aunt Martha said.

"And we might have been very happy had I not won the trip to Hawaii."

"No," Mrs. Summers almost shouted. "I refuse to speak any more of that wretched trip. Up and robbed you of your life."

"It didn't rob me."

"Nonsense."

The room went quiet. Illogical as it was, the Professor felt a pang of anxiety, wondering if they'd realized he was listening.

He breathed when Mary Ann spoke again, this time accompanied by footsteps.

"Evidently, there's nothing I'll ever be able to say to convince you how much that time in my life means to me. I'd hoped by bringing the Professor here you could see how happy these people make me. Guess I was wrong on all accounts."

When he heard her walking towards the stairs instead of her room, the Professor moved away from the wall and sat in the chair by the window in case she was coming to knock again. When she passed the door without pause, he felt like the biggest heel there ever was.

. . .

Mary Ann retreated to her old spot in the yard beneath a large oak tree. When she was little, she and her cousins fashioned a swing over the largest branch using a plank of scrap wood. By now the ropes were aged and looked as though they could snap any time, but she sat anyway, minding not to move too much.

The air was chilly, not at all the temperature she'd grown accustomed to on the island. She rubbed her arms, not wanting to go back into the house just yet. No doubt her mother was brewing a pot of tea waiting for her to come back and talk about what happened. I'd been the same routine since she was a teenager.

How did things go so sour so fast? Her spirits were high at brunch, even if she had felt fatigued toward the end. Perhaps this contributed to her reaction to the Professor's accusation, but awake or asleep, she was stunned by the whole thing.

As her mind wandered, she remembered a time back when they were shipwrecked. She'd baked a pie for everyone, only to see Gilligan coming back eating the crumbs at the bottom of the empty plate. Skipper and the Professor accustomed him without relent no matter how much he insisted he hadn't done it. Of course, it was difficult to believe that Gilligan had seen his double, especially when he had a record of dessert snatching in the past. Still, Mary Ann felt a wave of guilt. What a lousy feeling it was not to be believed.

Had she given the Professor a reason to doubt her? They'd had their share of disagreements, but nothing like this. What bothered her most was how little he appeared to respect her. She thought of him as her best friend. Now she wondered if his friendship was out of some form of pity. Had he humored her all these years? Sure, in the beginning he'd played the part of the protector, a bit condescending at times to the unschooled, inexperienced farm girl. But as time went on, she believed he saw her as his equal. Realizing he hadn't not only stung but humiliated her as well.

"… Mary Ann?"

She jumped. While she'd heard the fallen leaves rustling, the fact it was someone coming up behind her hadn't registered. She should have been surprised the Professor had been the one to come after her, but with her recent conclusion, she should have expected it.

Not bothering to wipe the tears from her eyes, she turned away again, saying in annoyance, "I don't have any argument left in me."

"I didn't come to argue. I want to make sure you're okay. I… I heard what happened."

"Mom and Aunt Martha put you up to it?"

Walking around to face her, he shook his head. "Nope."

After a sniff, Mary Ann said, "If you don't mind, I'd rather be alone."

"I think we should talk," he said.

Rising from the swing, Mary Ann said, "There's nothing to discuss. You made your thoughts perfectly clear earlier."

Catching her arm, the Professor pulled her back. "I can't defend my words. All I can say now is how sorry I am."

"How could you not trust me?" she asked as more tears ran down her cheeks.

"I… I don't know."

"You see me no better than everyone here does. Everyone thinks they know me more than I know myself."

"I never inferred I did."

"Indirectly," she said.

"It wasn't my intention. I don't know if it was jetlag, or the surprise of waking up to two dozen people, or if it was my own rash judgment that fueled my temper. I know now that I was wrong."

Crossing her arms and looking to the side, Mary Ann said, "Only because you were eavesdropping."

"I can't defend that either," he said after a beat.

"I wish you could have trusted my word."

"A part of me did." Cautiously, the Professor took a step forward, putting a light hand on her shoulder. "I must have."

Mary Ann shook her head. She couldn't think about this anymore. Shrugging, she caused his hand to slip down her arm.

With an abject expression, the Professor said, "I finished packing. Do you want me to leave tonight or can I wait until morning?"

She took some time before answering. Turning to him, she let out a sigh. "You don't have to leave… that is unless you want to."

"I'd like to stay," he admitted shyly.

"Really?"

He nodded. "I feel bad. Not just for arguing, but that your mother and aunt seem to be giving you a difficult time. I guess that's what made me see how unreasonable I was being."

Tears resurfacing, Mary Ann said, "What am I doing that's making me come across dishonest?"

He frowned. "Nothing at all."

"I expect this from them, but not from you!"

Much like he had that night he walked her home from the bar, the Professor pulled her into his arms. Rubbing her back, he let her calm down without saying another word. Guilt filled him to the brim. All of this could have been avoided if not for him.

He took a deep breath. Her perfume mixed with the early autumn breeze was intoxicating. He held on tighter, ignoring the voice in his head warning him of the dangerous territory. This was everything he feared. Those memories. Those feelings that plagued him for years while they were shipwrecked. And yet, he wasn't doing anything to distance himself. It was a fleeting moment of attraction fueled by the remorse of his earlier actions and her vulnerable state, he decided. It would be forgotten tomorrow.

"How can I make it up to you?" he asked when they'd been standing peacefully together for some time. She wasn't quick to move from him, either.

Mary Ann shook her head. "I'll get over it."

"What are you going to tell everyone?"

"About us?" she asked, looking up.

The Professor nodded.

"What I've been telling them all evening. Maybe if we both tell them they've misunderstood they'll lay off." She then scoffed as she finally stepped back from him. "Or, I should say they'll stop telling the rest of the town. Gosh, what a hassle that's going to be, setting everyone straight. Fortunately, I think the worst of the company happened today."

"Well," he said, discomfort evident but unspoken between them, "I guess we should go start with everyone in there." He gestured to the house with a tilt of his head.

"Not tonight. I'm spent. We'll talk at breakfast tomorrow."

The Professor agreed.

"Do you mind if we stay out here a bit longer?" Mary Ann asked. "I'd like to wait for everyone to go to bed."

"Sure."

Taking his hand, she pulled him out from beneath the tree, giving them a full view of the sky. Pointing to the stars, she said, "Why don't you point out the constellations visible in this part of the world?"

His gaze lingered on her a moment as he squeezed her hand. Then looking up, he let himself smile. "I'd love to."


	11. Charade

Mary Ann woke early the next morning glad to feel recovered from traveling. Although, she knew much of her good mood was due to her evening with the Professor. A part of her continued to wonder about the way he saw her, not wholly buying his sudden apology. But she couldn't deny how at ease she felt when alone with him. Especially after a day of reconnecting with people from her past.

They stayed out until after midnight stargazing, only sneaking back to the house once to get their coats and a notebook. In it, he drew out star patterns for Mary Ann when she was unable to make them out in the sky. Constellations lead to a discussion about outer space, the Professor babbling about the advances in science and how much he enjoyed reading up on everything he missed, sharing his hopes and predictions in the process. Most of the jargon was over Mary Ann's head, but she didn't mind. The lingering tension from their argument gave way to his excitement on the topic. Her contributions weren't so scientific, but she told him 'wish upon a star' stories from her youth. He listened as enthusiastically as she had with him.

Both were shocked when the Professor glanced at his watch. Talk of the sky and beyond had morphed into other topics. Neither wanted to cut the conversations short. They hadn't stayed up talking like this since long before they were rescued. Alas, the morning was approaching.

She didn't sleep much. Not more than a peaceful doze here and there. It took a while to process the events of the day. Brunch and the argument were prominent, but what ended up occupying her mind the most was the peculiar way the Professor began looking at her. It was a gradual change. By the time he said goodnight she wondered what he was leaving unsaid. It wasn't a bad look, but confusing. His remorse seemed genuine (even if she did still have her questions). It must be that, she settled.

Her good mood was short-lived (as was the Professor's, she noticed as he'd had a wide smile when he joined the family at the table). Then soon came the necessary conversation. Mary Ann did most of the speaking, reiterating to everyone that nothing was going on between her and the Professor. He chimed in when appropriate.

Mrs. Summers was the most stubborn of them but ultimately accepted what was being said. Albeit, not happily. The meal ended abruptly, both mother and daughter nearly in tears over the whole thing and coming to a close when Mary Ann, once again, stormed out of the house with the Professor in suit.

"I don't believe this," Mary Ann said when the door slammed behind them. "I know she wants me to marry but to be this unreasonable! And to make you feel unwelcome just because you're not a suitor."

"Don't worry about me," the Professor said as he put an arm around her as they walked toward the road.

"I will worry. She's never rude. I don't understand what's taken over her."

"She wants you to be happy. She stuck thinking there's only one way for that to happen."

"How do I get through to her?"

The Professor thought a moment, then answered in defeat. "I haven't the faintest idea."

Mary Ann sighed. "Well, looks like we have some time. How about I give you a tour of the town now? A long walk might do me some good."

"An excellent plan," he said, linking his arm with hers.

. . .

The rest of the morning was spent walking around town, poking into the handful of shops including the general store where Mary Ann used to work. Mr. Wyler was overjoyed as always to see his former employee. Though she didn't know the new shop assistants they knew well of her. Pleasant conversations and complimentary chocolates lifted Mary Ann's spirits for a while, adding enthusiasm to her voice as she showed the Professor the library, her old church, and her old school. By lunch, however, she was feeling glum again.

"Is the milkshake not satisfactory?" the Professor asked when he noticed her staring blankly in the direction of the restaurant's door.

"Hmm?"

"You're somewhere else."

"Oh," she said, "I'm sorry. How's the pie?"

He grinned. "Nothing compared to yours."

She smiled, but it was soon followed by a sigh.

"Try to put this morning out of your mind."

"Easier said than done." She fiddled with the straw in her glass. "We have to go back sometime."

"I'm sure they'll be cooled down by then."

"Please God."

Taking a bite and sip of their desserts respectively, the bell on the door rang as people came in. Mary Ann didn't think anything of it until the couple came closer. At recognition, she slumped over and turned her head toward the window.

"Cindy and Herbert just walked in," she said under her breath.

The Professor started turning around but thought better of it.

"Maybe they won't notice us," he said.

"It's unlik-"

"What a coincidence!" Cindy sang, coming up to their booth. "Fancy seeing you two here. May we join you?"

After hellos, Mary Ann said, "Actually, we're just about finished."

"Ah, there's time for a quick visit."

Cindy scooted in next to Mary Ann, Herbert next to the Professor. The two castaways shared a foreboding glance. It was only a matter of time before they ran into someone they needed to correct.

"You always loved those chocolate malts," Herbert said while pointing to Mary Ann's glass. "Bet you can't find them so good anywhere else."

"No," she replied. "Not quite."

Herbert then held his hand out to the Professor. "Nice to see you again… I'm sorry, I forget your name."

"Roy. Roy Hinkley."

"That's right – Roy."

"What have you two been up to today?" Cindy asked, a gleam in her eye that Mary Ann ignored for the time being.

"Just taking the Professor on a tour of the town."

"The Professor?" Cindy questioned. "You call him 'Professor'?"

"Yes, all of us on the island do."

"Pardon my saying so but isn't that a bit formal."

Mary Ann shrugged. "I don't think anything of it. Almost everyone has a nickname."

Counting quickly on her fingers, Cindy said, "What's yours?"

"I've always been 'Mary Ann'."

The Professor wore a subdued smile while Herbert and Cindy had looks of annoyed confusion in their eyes.

"Well," Cindy started again, "I don't think I could address Herb here so impersonally."

Knowing she couldn't put it off any longer, Mary Ann said, "The Professor and I are friends. There seems to have been a miscommunication somewhere."

To this, Cindy and Herbert laughed. "Your mother said you might be shy about this."

"My mother was the one who told you?"

"Of course! But, oh, don't be too mad at her. It's been years since any of us has seen her so happy. Like we were telling Roy – erm, 'Professor' – yesterday… we're all thrilled for you."

"Well…"

"I mean it. Imagine our surprise hearing you were coming home after many of us thought you lost to the sea. I mean, Herb and I always felt as though you were waiting somewhere, you know that. But your parents, golly, they were heartbroken. You can't blame them for wanting to be around now. It's been hard on them with you living so far away. Can you blame them for such a homecoming celebration? Especially now that you're on your way to beginning a family of your own. They're so proud of you."

Mary Ann's mouth hung open searching for a response. When nothing came out, the Professor made a quick and risky decision.

"Mary Ann," he said as he reached across the table and took her hand, "we might as well drop the act. We aren't fooling anyone."

"What?"

"We were foolish to think we could keep _us_ under wraps," he said, raising his eyebrows.

She looked at him with wide eyes as she nearly whispered, "Professor…"

"Mary Ann," he said firmly.

"Well… then… I suppose everyone has figured us out. And so quickly."

Cindy and Herbert laughed, happy that the momentary tension at the table eased.

"Why on earth would you want to keep your romance a secret?" Cindy asked looking between them.

"Because… of my mother," Mary Ann answered. "And Aunt Martha. I thought we might avoid the hoopla and spare the- Roy. Spare Roy from the embarrassment Herbert endured." She blushed at the use of the Professor's first name, refusing to look at him and instead kept focused on Herbert.

Herbert responded with his infamous belly laugh. "Oh boy, I still have nightmares about that. You got it good, Roy. You weren't forced to pose for pictures every two seconds."

"Something to look forward to, I'm sure," the Professor chuckled.

"So," Cindy said eagerly, "tell us now. How long have you been an item? I don't remember Mary Ann mentioning she was seeing anyone last she visited. Are we to assume this is a new development?"

"Oh," Mary Ann started. "Relatively new."

The Professor nodded.

"After all these years?"

Mary Ann shrugged, finally turning her head to look at the Professor. "He took me by surprise one day."

. . .

"I can't believe you did that for me."

The Professor and Mary Ann walked hand in hand down Main Street despite the fact they'd left Cindy and Herbert at the restaurant minutes ago.

"The people here really are eager to see you marry off, hmm?" was his response.

"More so than I realized," Mary Ann said. "I don't know why I'm so surprised. This always has been a gossipy town. Now I know why so many of the women left when they weren't married by twenty-three. I suppose I'm one of them."

The Professor lifted their clasped hands and planted a kiss on the back of hers. "No more pity on this trip, my dear," he said in the theatrical tone he'd acquired after years of studying with Ginger.

Mary Ann giggled. "I appreciate it… but after the ugliness of yesterday, I'm a bit confused."

"I could tell."

"I'm sure I don't have to tell you that this is going to get back to my family. Most likely by the time we get back to the farm."

"I figured as much."

"Are you really okay with this?"

Letting go of her hand, he slowed his pace. "I'll admit I feel incongruous masquerading as your lover, especially in front of your parents."

"Please, Professor!" Mary Ann said with a phony gasp. "This is Kansas! We won't be lovers until after we're married." Then with a smirk, she nudged him with her elbow.

Rolling his eyes, he went on. "Cindy and Herbert weren't a problem. Their fervent sympathy got on my nerves after a while. Your family? An entirely different situation. Especially after how insistent we were on the contrary this morning."

"Oh… I hadn't even thought of that. What do we say to them?"

The Professor shrugged. "I suppose we wait for them to bring it up on the off chance our charade this afternoon doesn't get back to them."

"And if it does?"

He thought a moment before saying, "We'll tell them we weren't ready to go public, however, we were spotted in the restaurant. You brought me here to meet everyone regardless."

"To see how everyone took to you?"

"Precisely."

She sighed. "I feel terrible lying… but I've felt terrible telling the truth."

"I know."

"Do you mind if we still walk around for a while? I don't think I'm ready to set this into motion just yet. My mother is going to be furious with me for lying… even though this morning was the truth. Gosh, how pathetic is this?"

"Forget about it for now. We can forget this whole thing once we're back on the island."

Mary Ann nodded, albeit reluctantly. Though it'd been her suggestion in the first place, now that it was happening made her nervous. Not so much the risk of being caught or even the lie itself, rather what parading as boyfriend and girlfriend would entail. Had Ginger been right? Was taking this trip with the Professor too risky given her past fondness? And worse, was he aware of it? Was that the peculiar look in his eye? He had to be on to her… Maybe this whole thing was to let her down easily and make his intentions clear.

As they approached the park, she pushed her nervous thoughts out of her mind. This was a problem for another day.


	12. Heart to Heart

"Where have you been? We were starting to worry you weren't coming back."

Mrs. Summers' earlier anger morphed into a mixed tone of irritation, concern, and relief.

"I was showing the Professor around town," Mary Ann said as she hung her purse up on the hook along with her coat. "I needed to get away for a little while."

Lowering her voice, eyeing the Professor as she spoke, Mrs. Summers said, "I'd rather not discuss this here and now. We _will _talk about this later."

Figuring as much, Mary Ann didn't react.

"Do you need help with supper?"

"It's about done but you can set the table for Aunt Martha."

Mary Ann nodded, going to the cabinet. The Professor followed halfway, then said, "I'm going to go freshen up. Do I have a few minutes?"

"Yes," she smiled, "of course."

The kitchen was quiet once he left, Mary Ann leaving for the dining room a moment later. When she came back, she went to the silverware drawer, trying to ignore her mother's eyes following her every step. She returned to the dining room, hearing Mrs. Summers' light footsteps behind her. Unable to stop herself from acknowledging her any longer, Mary Ann glanced up between settings.

"Yes?" she said, trying to keep her aggravation to a minimum.

"I had an interesting call from Cindy."

Breaking the eye contact immediately, Mary Ann fumbled the forks between her fingers. "Oh?"

"She was calling to invite you and 'Roy' over for dinner one night before you leave."

"Oh," she said, a nervous laugh escaping her. "How sweet. I'll call her back tomorrow."

"Mhmm," said Mrs. Summers, crossing her arms. "She was glad to catch you on your date."

Mary Ann shrugged.

"She told me to tell you again how happy she is for both of you."

"Oh."

There was a stiff silence for several seconds. With no more utensils to lay, Mary Ann had no choice but to face her mother. Her cheeks were warm which didn't help matters any. Mrs. Summers stayed fixed in her spot in the doorway. When she spoke again, her tone made Mary Ann feel she was back in her school years awaiting punishment.

"We don't eat until you explain to me what happened this morning."

"It's… a long story."

"Tell it quickly before the food gets cold."

Mary Ann sighed as she slumped down in the nearest chair. "We weren't ready to tell anybody." She closed her eyes. She hated this.

"That much is clear," Mrs. Summers said.

"Herbert and Cindy saw us at lunch. We denied it but they dragged it out of us. I'm sorry… I shouldn't have lied to you this morning. I just wanted to spare th- Roy the fuss."

"What fuss?" Mrs. Summers asked, offended.

Mary Ann rolled her eyes. "Brunch yesterday? I didn't want to overwhelm him. I… I really care about him. I don't want to mess anything up." The redness in her face intensified and she knew it was visible.

Walking over to her daughter, Mrs. Summers put her hands on Mary Ann's shoulders. "Sweetheart, what else were we to think when you said you were bringing your Professor friend? You spoke so highly of him when you first came home."

"I spoke highly of everyone."

"But the Professor most often."

Mary Ann didn't reply.

"I want the best for you, Mary Ann. All of us do. I must admit I was surprised by the age difference when you introduced us, but this morning aside, I can see you're happier now than you were the last times you came home."

"No more a difference than Grandma and Grandpa," Mary Ann reminded.

"It doesn't matter so long as he makes you happy."

With a sigh, Mary Ann said almost inaudibly, "He does."

Moving on, Mrs. Summers said, "I expect you to apologize to Uncle George and Aunt Martha at dinner for the scene you caused. That and for running out all day. I know you want to show… what do we call him now?"

"Roy, I suppose."

"Fine. I know you want to show Roy around, but we don't get to see you often. We all miss you terribly."

"I've missed you all, too. It's like I said… I needed to get away for a little while."

Mary Ann relaxed the sight of the Professor coming in from the stairway. In a second she was at his side, filling him in with two words. "She knows."

Taking his cue, the Professor put an arm around her waist. "Ah, well, I apologize for misleading you all before. We didn't want to take away from Mary Ann's visit."

"Nonsense!" Aunt Martha said, entering the room with her husband and brother-in-law in tow. "Forgive us for overhearing. We are thrilled by the news. Don't think for a minute we mind sharing our time."

"I do hope we can be honest with each other from here on in," Mrs. Summers said, eyeing the 'couple'.

Mary Ann's fingers tightened around the Professor's waist. _No going back now, _she thought.

. . .

As promised, Mary Ann apologized for the morning's unpleasantries. With that out of the way and the new act fully in play, she was easing back into the optimism for the trip she'd had the day before. Her biggest worry now was that things might become awkward with the Professor the longer they played this game. With Aunt Martha's calling list, however, there wasn't much risk of being alone with him any length of time in the foreseeable future.

The Professor joined the men in a game of poker. Aunt Martha retired early with a headache, leaving Mary Ann and Mrs. Summers alone to clean up the dinner mess. It was only a matter of time, she knew, before the questions began. And they began instantly. Part of her was glad of it. Better to get all the lies done in one sitting so she could go on with moderate normalcy. Still, she's hoped to coordinate her stories with the Professor's. Heaven knows what her father and uncle were asking a couple of rooms over.

"Has this been going on long?" Mrs. Summer asked in a line of other wonderings, most of which had been superficial.

Mary Ann shrugged. "I guess I'll say it was a long time coming rather than a long time. Things happened suddenly. We've always been close friends. As Ginger has said, it was bound to happen sooner or later."

"I see."

"We're not rushing into anything, so please don't start on wedding invitations. We haven't discussed anything and I'd like to keep it that way for a while."

"What are you waiting for?" Mrs. Summers said, handing her the next dish to dry. "If you ever want children-"

"Mama, please. I'm painfully aware of this. I do want kids, but I don't want to marry someone before we're ready."

"I understand… I just remember how much trouble your father and I had. I don't want you run out of time."

Mary Ann nodded. "I know. But it's a risk I'm willing to take. Life played out differently than any of us expected. I learned a long time ago that there's no use fighting fate."

"You most certainly can fight it. Time goes by too quickly not to."

Setting the dish and towel down on the counter, Mary Ann moved away from the sink, nervously clasping her hands together. "This is why I didn't want to tell you. I don't want this entire trip to be about me and the Professor – Roy – and when we may or may not have children. I just don't know. I can't think that far into the future. I know it's limited, but all of us on the island are still trying to make sense of everything. Most of us, anyway. Ginger's career isn't what it used to be, Roy is still catching up on the scientific advances of the decade, we're all running a resort, and I'm figuring things out myself. Believe me, children are not absent from my mind. I think about it a lot and all I feel is pressure."

"It's a good kind of pressure. Or I should say worthwhile. I'm not pushing for grandchildren. I'm pushing for your chance to experience motherhood."

"And I appreciate that," Mary Ann said, "but your pushing, good-hearted as it is, has made me not want to come home. At least partly. I know I'm disappointing you."

She turned around as tears formed in her eyes. She wiped them away quickly as Mrs. Summers came up beside her.

"Sweetheart… that was never my intention. None of us. We want you to be happy."

"I am happy," Mary Ann sniffed. "I'm working on the rest… I can't help if time isn't on my side."

"Don't think for a minute we aren't proud of you." Mrs. Summers' voice shook. "We _are_. You managed to survive all that time. Most people wouldn't have. And now you have a life of your own. I can't lie and say we don't miss you and wish you weren't so far away from home. You know I don't fly. I'll never be able to see the life you've made for yourself."

"Flying isn't so bad," Mary Ann said as she ran the back of her hand over her eyes and turned around. "And the island is beautiful. Pictures don't do it justice."

"Out of the question," she said.

"You might feel differently someday."

Without a response, Mrs. Summers went back to the sink, turning the tap on and letting it run a few seconds before picking up another dish to run beneath it. Mary Ann watched as another tear fell. Finally she managed a heart to heart conversation and it was based on a lie.

. . .

"Hey."

Mary Ann stopped when she heard the Professor through the dim light of the guest room. Backing up, she opened the door all the way and stepped inside, a small smile appearing when she saw him in the wooden armchair by the window.

"I heard you come up a while ago," she said. "I thought you were asleep."

Putting his book aside, the Professor shrugged. "Turns out poker isn't my game."

"Is that why you never gambled with the Skipper and Mr. Howell?"

He chuckled. "That and being busy trying to get us off the island."

Sitting down at the end of the bed and leaning against the footboard, Mary Ann said, "Back then, did you ever think you'd miss it when we were finally rescued."

"I don't know. I must have wondered now and again."

Without a reply, she rested her chin on the post, looking in his direction but her mind elsewhere.

The Professor smiled as he sat up. "Everything all right?"

"Yeah."

"How was talking to your mother? Or how has she taken to our 'news'?"

Picking her head up, she answered, "It went well, and she took it well."

"Really? You seem down."

She shrugged. "I suppose I am."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No," she replied with a shake of her head. "You've heard enough of my problems. I'm not going to dump anything else on you."

"Hey, that's what I'm here for."

She smiled briefly before speaking again. "I'll feel better in the morning. It's just disheartening that I'm finally able to explain to my mother what's been going on while I'm lying to her about my life. I'm sure it's my own issue, but I also can't help but wonder if she's listening because she thinks things are finally coming together for me."

The Professor shifted in his seat, looking away as he tried to come up with a response.

Mary Ann continued before he could, causing him to smile at her submission.

"I told her how happy I am with the way things are. That marriage and children will work out somehow. And then I realized that I was starting to fool myself. By the time I meet someone, fall in love, get engaged, and get married, I doubt children will be a possibility. Not if I want to be sure of who I'm letting into my life. I knew all of this, of course. Saying it out loud made everything seem so final, though. And the fact I've managed to kid myself about everything scares me."

Standing up, the Professor walked over to the bed and sat down next to her. He took her hands in his, tilting his head so she'd meet his eye. "Listen to me… everything is going to work out for you. I know it. No matter what happens, you'll find something."

"Thanks, Professor."

"Believe me, will you?"

"I'm trying." She sighed. "I guess it's not so much a matter of not believing what you're saying, rather than accepting the fact my life isn't going — and hasn't gone — the way I expected it to. Most days that's okay. It's being home, I think. Have you ever gone back to someplace from your past and, even though you are a different person now, a part of you feels like the person you were then? Then all the old things come back. Does that make sense?"

"Yes, it does. And, yes. I felt that way my first days back in Cleveland. Only, I was faced with my past more than my future."

"How do you mean?" she questioned.

"It was as though I never existed. My father had passed away only a few years after we were shipwrecked and my mother had moved into a home. My apartment was gone as well as everything in it. Sold, I guess. Maybe thrown away. No one who knew me was around to tell me. Well, I did have a few acquaintances still around, but not close friends. Everyone moved on."

Moving her hand to his arm, Mary Ann said, "I… I can't even imagine. How come you never told me that before?"

"I didn't tell anyone. All I could do was start over and get to work. I had so much catch up to do. I ignored everything else."

"Doesn't it creep up on you from time to time?"

She felt the muscles in his arm stiffen.

After a few seconds, he answered. "Yes, occasionally."

"Then what do you do about it?"

"I get back to work."

Mary Ann nodded, wishing she'd never said anything when she heard the hint of sadness in his tone.

"I'm sorry," she said as she stood. "It's none of my business."

"Don't worry about it," he replied.

Standing before him with her hands behind her back, Mary Ann cleared her throat before taking a step back. "Well… I'm glad you were still awake. I came in here to thank you."

The Professor chuckled. "You've thanked me a dozen times already."

"I know, but I want you to know how much this all means to me."

"I do know." He rose to his feet. "Both of us can relax now."

Her smile returning, Mary Ann moved forward to hug him. He seemed to hug back tighter than usual, his arms locking around her waist. She didn't question it at the moment. Instead, she took a deep breath, glad to see this day coming to a close.

A comfortable silence accompanied their embrace, however, not for long as a sudden voice spoke from the doorway.

"It's past nine," Mrs. Summers said. "Visiting hours are over. Say goodnight."

Both the Professor and Mary Ann laughed as they released each other. Her back turned to the door, Mary Ann was able to give a quick roll of her eyes to which the Professor snickered. Then, she felt herself shifting her weight to her toes. Without thinking, she placed a light and innocent kiss on his lips despite the fact she could feel her mother's eyes watching her every move… Or was it _because_ she was watching?

When she pulled back, she saw a momentary flash of surprise in the Professor's eyes. Her cheeks flushed as she started to turn from him. He then reached out for her hand, saying when he successfully took hold of it, "Goodnight, dear."

Thankful for the grin that appeared, she reciprocated. "Goodnight."


	13. Routine

"Relax, he isn't going to hurt you." Mary Ann chuckled. She never would have pegged the Professor as skittish around barn animals. Not after the creatures they faced on the island.

"He took a bite out of my sleeve. Next time it might be the flesh."

"I told you to mind any loose fabric. Goats have stomachs of steel. You didn't brush off the hay, either. Another warning you didn't head."

"The horse threw me," the Professor grumbled. "I can't possibly pick off every piece."

Mary Ann continued to laugh. Leaning against the Professor's arm, she said, "Poor thing."

"I think he's full," the Professor said, tossing the oats in his hand on to the ground.

"Mrs. Adams said that lunch will be ready around 12:15." She glanced at her watch. "We've got about twenty minutes to kill."

"Got a sewing kit?"

The two walked away from the goat pen and started wandering around the Adams' farm. This had been their routine for the past week, paying morning visits to the Summers' friends all wanting to get to know the Professor better. As uncomfortable as these calls were in the beginning, now he found himself looking forward to them. It was the only time away from the house, and on days like today, he and Mary Ann were able to spend a bit of time together.

Playing a couple turned out to be less of a chore than expected. Aside from sitting a little closer, making up a few stories, and a peck on the cheek here and there, not much changed. They'd been good friends for a long time. It was easy to express fondness. Too easy, the Professor worried at times but didn't dwell on it. No one questioned the authenticity which was all that mattered. It was when he started believing the farce himself he became concerned.

There were other drawbacks, such as Mary Ann's difficulty remembering to address him by his first name. Most of the time she didn't notice even when others gave a look of confusion. For the Professor, he tended to forget when they could drop the act. He got used to having his arm around her and making flirtatious remarks when an opportunity arose. Though she never made a fuss (if she bothered to acknowledge it), he felt embarrassed. She'd caught herself a couple of times, too, but laughed it off.

The cons aside, he didn't regret his decision to help Mary Ann. Tension he hadn't realized was there between her and her family eased. Aunt Martha treated him like a king, Uncle George and Mr. Summers like an old friend, then, of course, Mrs. Summer fawned over him. He was amused by how many ways she could slip in marriage hints into any conversation. If it didn't come with serious repercussions, he'd stage a proposal at the end of the trip to appease her. The Summers were good people. Though he resented the lies, he felt at home after a few days. He'd long forgotten what it felt like to be in a family household.

"You're quiet today," Mary Ann said, breaking the silence. "Are you sure you weren't more hurt when you fell off the horse?"

"Sore, but fine."

"I didn't realize that the goat was so feisty. Leave your shirt out for me tonight and I'll see what I can do. Between Mom, Aunt Martha, and me, it'll be good as new in a day or two."

"Thank you," he said with a smile, "but you don't need to feel bad. I'm not upset."

"Is something else bothering you then?"

"Nope. I've just been thinking how fast the time is going by here."

Nodding, she said, "It is, isn't it?"

"I was writing some ideas down last night. I needed to get away more than I realized."

"More ideas for your top-secret experiment?"

"No," he chuckled. "New ideas."

"Will you share _those _with me?"

Coyly, he answered, "Perhaps."

Taking a play from Ginger's book, Mary Ann slinked one arm around the Professor's, halting their walk. With her other hand, she stroked his cheek, asking in a breathy voice, "Come on, _Roy_… You can tell _me_. I'm your _girlfriend_, remember? You can trust _me_ not to tell."

Following a laugh, the Professor said as he wriggled out of her hold, "Mary Ann, you've built this up so much in your mind that you're going to be gravely disappointed when I do tell or show it to you. I've explained my reasons for holding back. It's monotonous enough to refrain from giving any hints."

"I don't believe you."

"_Believe me_."

"Fine," she surrendered with a sigh. "It was worth a shot."

Pushing on her back, he started them walking again. "I'm hungry. Let's get inside."

. . .

"Can you believe it, Harry? Fifteen years they survived on the island. Fifteen!"

Mrs. Adams spoke loudly into her aging husband's ear. He nodded but was more interested in his sandwich.

Suddenly the town was as interested in Mary Ann's shipwreck stories as they were when she first came home. Why the Professor's presence stopped the annoyed sighs and shifting of eyes she didn't know. Knowing the interest was superficial, she had trouble with her tales. She was glad for the Professor's enthusiasm. It gave him an opportunity to speak of his discoveries though it was over most of their hosts' heads. She didn't complain. At least it took the attention off the two of them for a while. At least directly.

"Gorillas!" Mrs. Adams yelped as the Professor recounted one of the many near-disasters they'd faced. "Gorillas he said!"

"I heard him," said Mr. Adams.

"How did they learn to operate weapons?"

"I've theorized our island was used for battle during the war. We discovered an old bunker at one point. We thought we might use it for emergency shelter or storage. Alas, it proved too challenging to exit after most of us were trapped for some time."

"You would have liked that, wouldn't you, Harry?"

The Professor went on. "I attempted to find more connections to see what kind of fighting went on, if any. Not a trace, which I should take as a good sign for the fate of those the grenades and artillery belonged to. Then again, the jungle is thick. Plenty is unexplored. After the tidal wave that recused us and when we were shipwrecked a second time, we came across an old fighter plane. Again, no trace of anyone it might have belonged to. It'd been buried the entire time and we were none the wiser."

He continued, telling them how he repaired the plane enough for it to fly. Mr. Adams was more attentive now while Mrs. Adams glazed over. Mary Ann half-listened, not in the mood to relive the terrifying day. Like the Professor, she was glad to get out of the house for a while, but she wished the two of them could sneak off for a little while. There were still places she wanted to show him. Nothing exciting. She had a thought a night or two back about taking a drive. Though the landscapes were far from scenic, she figured it would be a treat as their island didn't need roads.

Lunch ended soon after the Professor concluded the saga of his harrowing flight. Mary Ann liked seeing a new side of the Professor. She'd always knew him to be quiet, though he could become quite animated when talking science or engineering. But that was in their little group or around other scientists. She didn't imagine it with strangers. Then again, he'd been taking his role here seriously. Maybe it was part of his act.

Saying so would only open a can of worms, but she was enjoying their relationship, sham as it was. She convinced herself she was living out old fantasies. That was safe enough. Besides, her mind was jumbled with everything going on. Once they were back home and in their regular routines, everything would go back to normal… So long as she didn't let the rest of this trip go to her head.

. . .

"I have to admit," the Professor said as he and Mary Ann leaned against the hood of the car. "It's nice to see a different view."

"Sorry I can't offer you a grand landscape. All we're going to get here are prairies. Not much change from the farm."

"I mean from the island in general," he corrected. "Though I suppose it is nice to see something beyond the wheat fields. It's quiet here, yet, not the same way as it was when we were stranded on the island."

"Isolated but not desolate?"

"Precisely."

They were parked near an open field some ways down the highway. Both enjoyed the feeling of driving again. The warm/cool weather made it all the more enjoyable, not needing more than a thin sweater or jacket. Once again they found themselves star gazing, though this time with nothing particular in mind. The Professor kept an eye on the time. It was getting late. The rest of the house would probably be asleep by the time they got home.

"Where are we, anyhow?" he asked.

"About an hour outside Winfield. When my friends and I first started driving, we'd terrorize these roads." She laughed. "My first boyfriend, Tommy, was the worst of all of us. Got the car up to a hundred miles per hour more than once, I'm sure."

"I'm surprised your father so easily handed you the keys then," he teased.

Taking in a deep breath of air, Mary Ann finished her smile widened. "Pretty amazing to think that was the biggest adventure of my life at one point. I never would have imagined all that's happened."

"I know what you mean. I thought Egypt was as exciting as it would get. To own a share of a tropical island… The thought never crossed my mind. Why would it?"

"Have you been able to do anything with the resources on the island now that we have contact with the mainland?" she asked.

"You'll see," he smirked.

"Good grief, you're milking this secret experiment thing."

"I'm joking. Partly, anyway. It does contain numerous elements native to our little island. There's your hint."

"Then it's safe to assume this invention is not mechanical."

"No, it is not."

"Ah, I'm getting somewhere!" She nudged him with her elbow as she slipped down to her feet. "Perhaps I'll be able to guess on our way home."

Looking at his watch again, the Professor nodded. "Yes, we ought to be on our way. But I don't think you'll guess by the time we get back."

"And why is that?" Mary Ann questioned as she opened the door to the driver's seat.

"Because it's so simple you'll overlook it."

Cocking an eyebrow, she looked over the roof of the car. "I accept your challenge, dear Professor."

* * *

**Sorry if this chapter seems kind of scrambled. I had a few ideas for it but things didn't end in the place I wanted them to. But I'm always happy to write fluff! **


	14. Invitation

"Phone for you, Mary Ann."

Uncle George held out the receiver for his niece to take as she rounded the corner. Upon her 'thank you', he scooted past her and rejoined his wife on the porch.

"Hello?" Mary Ann said into the phone.

Cindy answered. "Ah, so glad I caught you! You're leaving in a couple of days, aren't you?"

"Yes, we are."

"Then you and Roy _must _join us for dinner this evening."

"Oh… well, um, that's very kind of you, Cindy, but… you know, it's hit my mother that I'll be going back to the island and she's been a bit down."

"I'm sure she'll understand. I promise not to keep you too long."

"No, really. I don't think I should. Maybe next time I'm in town?"

"And when will that be?" Cindy asked with irritation.

"I… don't have a date in mind yet," she stammered.

"Please, Mary Ann? I know we've drifted apart since you've been gone, but I still consider you one of my closest friends. Two quick visits don't cut it."

Shutting her eyes, Mary Ann leaned back against the wall. "I suppose it will be all right… what time?"

"Oh, wonderful! Let's say six o'clock?"

"We'll be there."

"See you then!"

Mary Ann hung up the phone with a sigh. As much as she wanted to see Cindy, she didn't under the circumstances. Things with the Professor had grown uncomfortable the last couple of days as their act had become so habitual. Last night she humiliated herself kissing him goodnight when nobody was around. His surprise was evident, and he seemed to be avoiding her this morning. He hardly looked at her at breakfast and excused himself the minute he set down his fork and knife. How was she supposed to tell him they were going to have to ham it up at dinner with Cindy and Herbert?

She searched around for the Professor, not finding him in his room, the den, or the kitchen. Running into her father, he told her he'd gone outside no longer ago, reminding her he'd said he wanted to collect some leaves and petals the day before. Eventually, she found him along the fencing of the fields collecting weeds.

Putting her embarrassment aside, she forced a smile and cheery, "Hello, Professor!"

"Hello, Mary Ann," he said distractedly as he looked at the specimen in his hand with a magnifying glass.

"Find anything interesting?"

"Nothing extraordinary."

"Good."

He picked his head up. "Good?"

"I mean, it's good because I don't feel so bad for interrupting you."

"You're never a bother," he smiled. "You can help if you'd like."

"Actually, I came to tell you that Cindy and Herb have invited us to dinner."

"Oh."

She waited a moment for him to say something else. When he didn't, she said, "I tried to get out of it."

"It's all right. What time?"

"Six o'clock. We should leave about twenty minutes early."

The Professor nodded as he crouched down to rip up another weed. "Sounds good. What do you have planned for today?"

Mary Ann shrugged. "Nothing really. Need an assistant?"

"Sure," he said, handing her the collection bag. "Hold this for now."

Mary Ann obliged, hoping the earlier awkwardness would dwindle if she forced herself to spend time with him.

. . .

The Professor sat in the passenger seat straightening his tie with the help of the side mirror for the third time since getting into the car. He hadn't a clue of what to expect from the evening, much less of what to say. Given his past encounters with them, there would be more questions about his 'relationship' with Mary Ann. Then again, Cindy was Mary Ann's childhood friend. Why wouldn't she want to be filled in?

For the most part, they hadn't had to come up with any elaborate stories. How they met was already established. Everyone seemed satisfied with the answer, "It was bound to happen sooner or later." He had a feeling Cindy would want a story. He'd tossed around ideas here and there from the start in case asked unexpectedly, however, given recent events with Mary Ann, he knew he needed to be careful.

He thought about asking her, and he should have, before they arrived at Cindy and Herbert's place. But things still felt uneasy even after their spelunking that afternoon. Of course he wasn't angry about her accidental kiss. They'd been part of their act. It was the fact they were alone… and he wasn't sure why that made a difference as long as he knew it by accident. Clearly it had been.

They pulled into the driveway as he was working up the nerve. Too late now, he thought. He hoped dinner would be about something other than them. It had to be. Then again, they'd become the talk of the town. He'd grown weary of it all by now. At least, as Mary Ann said earlier, this would be the last social outing they had to endure. He found comfort in knowing she was just as tired as he was.

"Ready?" she asked with a sigh as she turned off the engine.

"As ready as you are."

. . .

"I'm so glad you could make it, Mary Ann," Cindy said as she poured four glasses of wine.

"Me, too," Mary Ann replied.

It was the truth. She wished she'd done better at keeping in touch with Cindy. But like with her family, she wished to have a visit that wasn't under pretense.

Peeking through the archway into the dining room, Cindy said under her breath, "Seems like the men are getting along well, hmm?"

Mary Ann nodded. "Yes, Roy can be social when he wants to be."

Cindy laughed. "Herb's the same way. I can't tell you how many times a week I have to hide the remote from him and force him out if the house. Always sports with him. How about Roy?"

"It's textbooks for him. But I don't mind. I've learned so much from him over the years."

With a smile, Cindy crooned, "So sweet."

"What is?" Mary Ann questioned.

"You two are still in that blissful beginning stage."

"To be fair, there wasn't a lot of time for that when we were shipwrecked."

Cindy's eyes widened curiously. "Oh? So this has been going on since then?"

"Well-"

"Explains why you were such a mess the day you were meant to marry Herb. I'm surprised Roy wasn't the one who showed up out of your group of friends."

"You know," Mary Ann said as she leaned against the counter, "I've always meant to ask you about that."

"Ask me about what?"

"If you and Herbert were so in love, why did you wait fifteen years? Surely after a while it crossed your mind that I might not be coming back. And what if I hadn't?"

Bashfully, Cindy shrugged. "It wasn't an instant thing. We spent a lot of time together after you went missing. Some years later we started falling in love. It was weird for a while. At that point, people were still hopeful you'd return. It was difficult to be around each other and our parents looked down on us. They knew. Then time went on… and it felt less strange. At the ten-year mark, I thought it'd be okay to suggest the idea of marriage since it didn't seem like you'd be coming home after all. But you know Herbert. He's so darned moral he never breaks a promise. I should have known. All the time we were together he felt guilty. He's a new man now."

"I wish I'd been honest with him the minute I came home. I would have spared all of us the trouble."

"Why didn't you? Especially if you were in love with someone else."

Thinking a moment, Mary Ann then answered, "Because it was expected of us to go our separate ways. For years all we talked about was what we would do when we got home and what we had waiting for us. All I had was Herbert. And to hear he'd waited all this time, I felt I had no choice. I didn't realize how much I'd changed until things started settling down. By then the plans had been made and the dress purchase. Of course, you know how eager my mother was. I was scared, too. If I didn't have Herbert, I didn't have anything. Meanwhile, everyone else had their old lives to return to. Not me. I felt like… a kid again."

"You could have told me all that."

"I know. I should have." She shook her head, feeling herself welling up. "It doesn't matter now. You and Herbert are happy together."

"And so are you and Roy," Cindy added.

"Right.

Cindy continued. "I was so happy to hear you were alive I didn't even think about Herb getting in contact with you. I don't know why, but I figured everything would be the same. It wasn't until a couple of nights after I saw you I realized you both intended to follow through with your engagement."

"Why didn't you tell me how you felt?" Mary Ann asked.

"Because I figured life had stopped for you and that the thought of him had kept you going."

First thinking again, Mary Ann said, "It did stop, in a sense. But I also think it's the best thing that could have happened to me."

"Really?"

"I can't picture where I'd be now if I hadn't won that trip. I can't imagine my life with Roy and everyone else back home on the island. Sure, I missed out on some things and I gave up others, but I wouldn't take back a thing."

Almost sighing in relief, Cindy said, "I'm so glad to hear you say that. Part of me still wondered… well, it's silly. I'll leave it at how happy I am for you. And for you and Roy. I can see how happy you are with him."

Taking two of the glasses, Mary Ann thanked her, turning before she could see her blush. "Let's not keep the men waiting," she then said.

. . .

"They're talking about us," Herbert chuckled. "I always know when she starts talking in hushed tones."

The Professor laughed as well. "That's women for you."

"I have to be honest, this is a bit strange."

"Talking to me or?"

"Well, yeah, that too. But I mean having Mary Ann here after all that happened."

"I assure you," the Professor started, Mary Ann has no ill feelings toward either you or Cindy."

"I know, I believe that. I still feel bad though, ya know? I never got a chance to explain what happened."

"I'm sure Cindy has."

"Dunno. I don't think they talk that much. Always feel like that's because of me."

"Oh, I doubt it," the Professor said. "Mary Ann has been wrapped up in her work at the resort. I don't think she's found much time to phone."

"I appreciate you saying that," Herbert said uncertainly.

"Really, don't trouble yourself with it."

"She's a good person. Even though the town had pronounced her dead I felt guilty for my relationship with Cindy all that time. I didn't know what to do when she came back. And so was so… different. But still the same. Make sense?"

"Kind of," the Professor nodded.

Herbert continued. "We went out a few times before the wedding. Her family didn't want to waste a minute. I think I bored her. Now I can see why. I don't know anyone 'round here that can compete with your brains."

Fibbing a bit, the Professor said, "I'm sure that wasn't the case."

"She always liked school. We got together out senior year of high school. I never took her as a bookworm, though."

With a shrug, he said, "I never thought about it. Most of my studies on the island focused on our rescue. That and the book I was writing."

"You wrote a book?" Herbert asked. "What about?"

"The native Polypodiophyta and Tracheophyta in the Pacific. It was in Hawaii on a research grant."

Herbert stared at him blankly, struggling to come up with a response.

"Ferns," the Professor corrected.

"Ah. I'm more a wheat man, myself."

After a few seconds standing in uncomfortable silence, Herbert glanced behind him in the direction of the kitchen then back again at the Professor. He then said, "I hope you don't take anything I said as me carrying a torch for Mary Ann. I love Cindy."

"I don't."

"And really," he continued. "I'm glad to see you've taken good care of her."

"I can't take all the credit," the Professor said. "All of us on the island are a family. We all watch out for each other."

"Well, in any case, she's the happiest I've ever seen her," Herbert said.

The Professor nodded. He found it interesting how this was the general comment about Mary Ann since their act began. Of course, he knew she was acting. Still, it made him curious to know what she was like before they met. Even when they were first shipwrecked, she was perhaps the happiest of the castaways, except for maybe Gilligan. Or maybe she was an exceptional actress. He'd sure fallen for it a couple of times.

"Thank you," he said after a few moments. "I'm happy as well."


	15. Dinner

**I am so sorry for the delay in getting this chapter up! I've been preoccupied with NaNoWriMo and a trip last weekend and I keep losing track of time. Thank you for your patience!**

* * *

Both the Professor and Mary Ann were glad for different topics of conversation during dinner. Cindy and Herbert told them about the work they were having done on the house and the new farmhands they hired. Questions arose now and then about the island and The Castaways, but Mary Ann found the first moment she could to turn the subject away again. The Professor caught on and began an academic lecture around whatever topic was related and in his knowledge. The origin of the painting on the dining room wall, facts about the materials used in the ornate vase in the living room and the evolution from clay to ceramic, even trivia on the founding of Kansas and it's establishment. Cindy and Herbert made no efforts to hide their boredom, something that Mary Ann took offense to even though she was aware none of the topics were of genuine interest to the Professor.

The inevitable came and neither Mary Ann or the Professor could think quickly enough to dodge it when Cindy asked point-blank, "Now, tell us you two, what got you two together? Why the big mystery?"

"It's no mystery," Mary Ann said, keeping her focus on the piece of the roast she was cutting. "It's… well, you have to understand why we're a bit… shy. I mean, I'm assuming it's common knowledge at this point that things started back on the island. I mean, not that we were improper or anything… heavens no. I just mean-"

Cutting in, saving Mary Ann from falling further down the rabbit hole with her babbling, the Professor said as he took her hand, "Dear, you don't need to be embarrassed. Under both sets of circumstances, nobody is questioning anyone."

Looking at him, she said, "I suppose you're right."

"He is," Cindy said almost too sweetly. Linking arms with her husband, she chuckled, "We can't throw any stones."

"It's all right," Herbert chimed in. "You won't offend me."

Slumping back in her chair, Mary Ann looked hopelessly at the Professor, feeling much like one of the weed samples he examined earlier.

"I'll tell it," he said with a smile. "Though, I don't know what there is to tell. Like Mary Ann said there was nothing improper going on. That's the word Mrs. Howell would use." He laughed. "We wouldn't have lasted long sneaking around the island. It would have been difficult even without Mrs. Howell's watchful eye. All seven of us stayed close together. Yes, occasionally I would venture to the other side of the island, Gilligan had his hiding places in the caves, Mary Ann liked the cove, and so on. They would have caught on in a second. A couple of them likely noticed our eyes for each other."

Easing a bit, Mary Ann sat up and smiled.

The Professor continued. "I know I didn't keep it well hidden from her. She caught on all those times I asked her to dance."

"Dance?" Cindy questioned. "You had music?"

"Oh yes," he replied, "the radio worked for several years before it was hit with irreversible damage."

"He means a mishap with Gilligan," Mary Ann said with a wink and a nudge.

He chuckled. "Yes. It was a mere matter of time. He is what you might call 'accident-prone'. But the blame can't be placed wholly on him. Under our weather conditions, the hardware was weakened along with our constant use. Anyhow, for a while, we had both the radio and our makeshift phonograph. We were fortunate to be shipwrecked with people like the Howells who felt the need to bring three months' worth of luggage for a three-hour excursion. Not much variety, but was a nice break from the silence."

"How did you make something like that?" Herbert asked.

The Professor shrugged. "A simple contraption, really. With the ship's wheel is was a child's play."

Herbert and Cindy nodded for lack of a response.

"We had many celebrations. Plenty of time for it along with countless false hopes of a rescue. You wouldn't believe the number of people we met during our stay. I'm in the process of studying the currents now that we have a base there. It baffles me how so many people came and went within days while the rest of us took fifteen years to find our way home. But I digress. I filled up Mary Ann's dance card, always cutting in when Gilligan or Skipper got to her before me. After a while, they gave up."

"So…" Cindy said. "You got together one night after a party?"

"Oh, no. That's just when we became aware that we both felt something significant for one another. I won't bore you with every word of the conversation, though I'm sure I could if I tried hard enough. Yet, we didn't say much. I'm sure the two of you understand." He turned to face Mary Ann, taking her other hand now as well. "Just one of those things… After spending so much time together how can you not fall in love? She's been there for me from the start. I hope I've been there for her as well."

"You have," Mary Ann said, her breath catching in her throat as the Professor kissed her hands.

"We didn't act on it, of course," he continued after locking eyes with her for a moment. "But we knew. We even joked about it from time to time. We spent more time together. How she found the time to help me with my projects all while preparing our meals and other chores I'll never know. But I was glad. I wasn't about to ask questions. She told me about you, Herbert, and I felt terrible for hoping we would never be rescued. I tried not to think about your engagement. It haunted me, though. And once we were rescued, I didn't dare tell her how much I was going to miss her. Still, my goodbye to her proved to be the most difficult. Even though I knew I would be seeing her again for the Christmas reunion on the Minnow II, it felt like I was saying goodbye forever."

"Oh, Roy… you never told me that." Mary Ann said, a thick emotion encompassing her words.

In response, he kissed her hands again. "And then we were shipwrecked again. I don't subscribe to the theory of fate but this had me wondering. Admittedly, I was distracted on the first day back on the island. Yes, it was the same island." He looked at Herbert and Cindy. "Mary Ann told me what happened with the wedding before we set sail and all I wanted was a moment alone with her so we could talk. Not exactly feasible as our camp was destroyed in the tidal wave that rescued us the first time. On top of that, all of our freshwater springs were contaminated. Fortunately, our exile was not prolonged and we were rescued soon after. Back in Hawaii again I told her everything. Since then we've been inseparable."

"That's quite a story," Cindy said.

Herbert nodded in agreement.

As the Professor and Mary Ann were locked in another gaze, Cindy spoke again. "There's something that still confuses me, though."

"What's that?" the Professor questioned.

"You two are so obviously in love. Why were you trying to pretend you were just friends?"

"I told you," Mary Ann answered, "because of my parents, Aunt Martha, and Uncle George. You know what they're like."

"I know, but… I don't know quite how to say this. Haven't you thought at all about marriage? After all this time, why wait? If you can survive living on an island in the middle of the ocean don't you think you could survive married life?"

As Mary Ann was turning her head with another desperate look at the Professor, she felt his arm around her shoulder. He didn't look the least bit phased.

"Oh, we've talked about it plenty. It's most certainly on the table. However, with the resort still being in its early stages of life, there hasn't been time to think about planning a wedding. Besides, we've been keeping it under wraps with everyone, even our friends back home. Though, we're sure they suspect something by now." He laughed and glanced at Mary Ann with a wink. "They enjoy playing matchmaker and we play along. I don't know, perhaps it does sound silly. Then again, living so closely with a small number of people makes a secret all the more exciting. We've been happy with the way things are. For the time being, of course. Remember, we're still trying to find our way in civilization again. It's incredible how much can change in fifteen years. It's a different world."

Her nerves easing again, Mary Ann added, "Why do you think we all went back to the island? Too much noise here. Now we have some of the comforts of the modern worlds while hanging on to the life we grew accustomed to. You saw how miserable I was being home, Cindy. I like the simple life."

Eyes wide, trying to process everything being said, Cindy said with a slight shake of her head. "Hard to imagine there's a place more simple than life in Winfield."

Mary Ann and the Professor laughed.

"We'll have to visit this infamous island some time, hmm?" Herbert said in Cindy's direction, mimicking the hold the Professor had on Mary Ann.

"You should!" Mary Ann said. (Though, she secretly hoped they wouldn't. Not as long as they thought she and the Professor were an item.)

"I must warn you we've maintained many of the primitive amenities," the Professor said. "Minimum electricity, a phone for business and emergencies only, and lots and lots of fish."

"Ooh, fresh fish!" Cindy beamed almost too enthusiastically. "That and the beach… it sounds so inviting!"

"Any time you want to visit, let us know," Mary Ann said.

Detaching himself from Mary Ann and sitting back in his seat, the Professor said as he took the final bite of his meal, "Just don't tell the Howells that we're letting you stay for free."

"Oh, we couldn't let you do that," Cindy said.

"Nonsense," Mary Ann replied. "Consider it a wedding gift."

Herbert and Cindy looked between themselves and the Professor and Mary Ann with meek smiles, uttering a quiet, "Thank you."

"I think I could use a beer," Herbert said as he stood. "Join me, Roy?"

"No, thanks," the Professor answered. "The wine was enough for me."

"Let me help you with the dishes, Cindy," Mary Ann said as she started to stand as well.

"Absolutely not," Cindy said, holding her hand up. "If you're allowed to cover our room at your tropical resort the least we can do is let you relax before dessert."

Mary Ann surrendered, leaning against the Professor's arm as they both watched Herbert and Cindy haste into the kitchen. As soon as they were out of earshot, they burst into laughter, muffling it as best as they could.

"They hate us," Mary Ann said. "Absolutely hate us."

"I don't know why," the Professor replied. "They asked, we answered."

"You answered," she scoffed. "I sat frozen in a panic." Then lowering her voice even more, she questioned, "How did you come up with that story? I was starting to believe it myself."

Looking down at her, he opened his mouth hoping an answer would come out of it. When nothing did, he shut it and cleared his throat as he moved away from her. Mary Ann watched his expression closely, instantly regretting the question. His smirk had faded and his muscles stiffened. With two sentences she'd managed to spiral them back to their earlier discomfort in as many seconds.

Before she could take back her words and apologize, Cindy reentered the room with a pie in hand.

"I hope you like this, I borrowed one of your recipes, Mary Ann, though nobody can compete with your baking skills."

Getting back into character, Mary Ann sang, "It looks wonderful!"

The Professor nodded, back to his previous demeanor as well. Still, Mary Ann kept one eye on them, hoping for a sign that he wasn't angry with her.

When Herbert rejoined the table a couple of minutes later, beer already half emptied, she got her answer when the Professor took her hand beneath the table. When she looked at him, he smiled — his real smile.


	16. Driving Home

Mary Ann leaned her head back against the passenger seat, glad she let the Professor convince her to go for a drive to unwind before going back to the house.

"Glad it's over?" the Professor asked, glancing at her for a quick moment.

"Very much so."

"Being honest, so am I."

Turning her head, she smiled. "Thank you so much… for this entire trip."

"You've said thank you plenty of times."

"Not enough."

He chuckled. "The looks on their faces earlier made it worth everything."

Smile turning to a smirk, she said, "Jealousy was not a reaction I expected. Why do you suppose that is?"

With a shrug, he said, "Haven't a clue, especially with what you told me about the wedding. I assumed they had a story of their own."

"Cindy told me a bit before dinner. I guess we have the absence of guilt. That would be enough to make them envious."

"Did I lay it on too thick? I should have taken Herbert more into consideration, especially knowing he waited for you. More or less."

"Maybe, but I loved it."

He smiled, saying nothing more.

Taking the opportunity, Mary Ann said carefully, "Speaking of which, I hope I didn't upset you when I asked how you came up with it. It wasn't my intention."

"You didn't upset me," he said.

"When you didn't respond I figured-"

"I know, I'm sorry. I didn't know what to say. I'd been thinking about what to say all day. The question was predictable."

"Ah," she nodded. "That's why it sounded so planned."

"It was mostly spur of the moment."

His voice sounded vacant, as though he was dodging something. Yet, he sounded like he was being honest. She didn't dare press him.

"Well," she said after several seconds, "it was sweet. And you told it so confidently. Like I said back at dinner, I was falling for it myself."

"Make a note to tell Ginger how much my acting skills have improved."

She laughed. "I will, though she will never believe it."

"I guess I was reading the wrong scripts."

"Must be it."

Again, he glanced at her before turning back to the dark and baron road in front of him. "As glad as I am tonight was the finale of our play, I'll admit it was fun. More so than I thought it would be."

"Yes, it was fun, wasn't it?" She paused, and then added, "But I hope accidental moments like last night haven't put a strain on the nature of our real relationship. It's pointless to pretend we haven't been stand-offish today. I'm sorry about that, too."

"Don't worry about it," the Professor said, grateful for an excuse to keep his eyes elsewhere.

"No, I'm really sorry. I crossed the line. I didn't mean to. I don't know why I… well, I guess we don't need to relive it."

"Really, Mary Ann, I'm not upset with you. Yes, I was taken aback, but we've both had our slip-ups."

In attempts to diffuse the returned tension, Mary Ann said, "So, I should tell Ginger both of our acting skills have improved?"

"I'd say yes, but I thought we agreed we wouldn't tell the others about any of this?"

"I'm joking."

"Right."

Mary Ann sighed, starting another bout of quiet. She turned her head away to look out the window, feeling a sudden sadness knowing she'd be saying goodbye within the next forty-eight hours. Though she saw the island as her true home, there was no breaking the love for the town where she grew up. Despite the lies and tense beginning, this had been her best trip yet. Now that everyone had met the Professor, she could come back again soon without him and only have to answer questions about how they were doing. Much easier than the usual ones. She owed so much to him for this even though she knew he would refuse it. No one else could have pulled it off the way he did. Nonetheless, a huge part of her would feel relief when they could go on as normal again. Though she'd never admit it to anyone, Ginger was right. Playing this role had brought out old feelings. Feelings she could bury once more as soon as they were on the plane.

The new feelings, however… those would be much more difficult to combat.

"Are you all right?" the Professor asked she hadn't moved in some time.

With a hum, she replied, "Oh, yes. I'm sorry. Daydreaming, I guess."

Looking at her for longer than was probably safe, he said, "Doesn't appear to be a happy one."

Mary Ann shrugged. "I won't say happy or sad."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Leaning back in her seat with her arms folded, she said, "I'm realizing that I do miss living here. A little bit, anyway. As annoying as the daily calls have been, it's been nice reconnecting with people. Again, I wish it wasn't under a pretense. Still, these are the people I've known my entire life. I feel guilty about Cindy as well. She thought I was mad at her for taking Herbert from me. I assured her I wasn't… now I'm wondering if maybe I do hold a bit of a grudge."

"Why is that?" he asked.

"Because while I didn't want Herbert, he was the only thing giving me a purpose here. If that makes sense…"

"I know what you're trying to say."

"And I do want the things my parents want for me. Granted, perhaps not so desperately. Oh, I sound like a broken record. This is why I don't like coming home. It brings all this up. Like an obsession. I'm not unhappy with the way things are on the island. Why can't I leave it at that?"

"You just after another day or two to get through. It's normal for those kinds of feelings to surface. We all have our regrets."

With a light scoff, Mary Ann said, "I can't imagine the professor with six degrees having regrets."

"Of course I have regrets."

"Like what?"

Pausing a moment, he then answered, "They don't matter anymore. I made my choices and missed my opportunities. There's no use in dwelling on them. The best thing we can do — anyone — is keep moving forward."

"I know there's no use in it but it's not easy to ignore it when the thoughts keep working their way into your mind."

"Believe me, I know."

Sitting up, she said, "Why don't you pull over here. I'll drive the rest of the way home."

"I don't mind driving. Although," he admitted, "you'll have to direct me. I'm not really sure where we are."

"I'll figure it out. I need a distraction."

"You're really upset by this, aren't you?"

"Yes," she answered with irritation in her voice. "I told you. I hate coming home. That's why I don't understand the part of me that wants to stay."

"You're over-thinking it," the Professor said as he pulled to the side of the road. "It's been a long day and you're tired."

"I guess you're right," she mumbled.

"Scoot over," he said as he got out of the car himself.

On the road again, they didn't speak much more. Turning around, they went back the way they came, waiting for something familiar to come along. Neither paid much attention as the grassy planes went on endlessly, the only light coming from the moon and the headlights of the car. The darkness made it easy for Mary Ann to get lost in her thoughts again. And, unknowingly, she had brought the Professor to his own.

Regrets. That word rang in his ear with every audible breath that came from the woman sitting next to him. He could get through these final days. He had to. She would have said something by now. She was a perceptive girl. If her thoughts at all mirrored his own, she would be the first to admit it… wouldn't she?

Of course she would have. She would have said as much last night when he foolishly kissed her back, making it last several seconds longer than was qualified as an appropriate accident or not. She wouldn't have shied away from him this morning. That was just it. She sensed his feelings and didn't return them. Sweet Mary Ann… she never wanted to hurt anybody's feelings. Knowing she felt so indebted to him for his favor helped add up everything. She didn't say anything because she couldn't hurt him after all he'd done (so she felt he'd done). And her question at dinner, perhaps she was trying to confirm her suspicions. It had been easy coming up with that story once he gave up trying to calculate it. She wanted to know his regrets? All she needed to do was change the context of his story to how it really played out. There was her answer.

Had the feelings truly returned? Or was he playing a character? Or was he plain feeling sorry for her?

As much as he tried to convince himself it was one of the latter two, the greater part was tired of kidding himself. Getting to know more about Mary Ann, getting to know her past and the people who raised her, he knew he loved her now more than ever possible on the island. This wasn't mere attraction anymore. He loved her during her ups and her downs. Her accidental kiss last night set all of these feelings loose and he was terrified by them. After all these years of fighting his instinct, he couldn't surrender to it now. Not unless he knew there was no risking everything else they had built together.

At least, he thought, he had a little bit of time left in this fantasy.


	17. Last Night

"It's her last night here, don't make her cook dinner."

Mr. Summers, Uncle George, and the Professor came in from the fields, the farmers happy to have an extra pair of hands to start the harvest. Yet, Mr. Summers scolded the older women for putting Mary Ann to work in the kitchen."

"Oh, you know I don't mind, Dad," Mary Ann said, glancing up from the cutting board. "I've missed cooking in a proper kitchen."

Aunt Martha shook her head. "I don't understand how the little girl who was preparing the Thanksgiving desserts while all her little friends were making mud pies can live in a place without a kitchen."

Tossing the chopped vegetables into a skillet, Mary Ann said, "There's a kitchen now. Just a massive one. I don't do much of it anymore."

The Professor walked over to her and kissed the top of her head. "I still insist she makes some of our meals. For old times' sake. And the seven of us refuse to eat the coconut cream pies unless she's made them."

"Not many coconuts in Kansas, "Mrs. Summers said. "Where'd you learn to do that without an over?"

"Trial and error," she answered. "Roy helped me build an oven. I'm not sure you could call it that, though. Much too much ventilation. Certainly added several hours to the process. But we managed. It worked for pies and fish."

"Worth the wait to keep from eating raw fruit every day, the Professor added.

Leaning against the wall, Uncle George said, "Good deal you got stranded with them, Roy. We wouldn't be having this conversation otherwise."

"We all helped each other," he said. "Gilligan found the disc that rescued us the first time and the planes from the second."

"In any case," Aunt Martha said, putting an arm around both Mary Ann and the Professor, "we're all glad you're safe. And we're glad Mary Ann's got herself a good man."

Mary Ann nodded quickly and then turned back to the stir-fry.

Tears shining in her eyes, Mrs. Summers turned away from the counter. "I wish you were here a little while longer. These two weeks have just flown by."

"I'll come home soon, Mama. I promise."

"You, too, Roy?"

"Oh, yes… I would love to."

"Do I detect a note of hesitation?" Aunt Martha said with a nudge. "It's okay. Mary Ann has said since she was a teenager that we embarrass her in front of all her suitors."

"He knows," Mary Ann said. Setting the knife down after pushing the carrots to the side, she pulled the Professor away from Aunt Martha and to her side. "It's a challenge to get him away from his lab. Why do you think I told you last minute he was coming?"

Everyone laughed as the Professor played along. "I'm hoping to get my latest project on the market sometime next year. The break has been nice, I'll admit, but I'm also excited to get back to work."

"What have you been working on?" Mr. Summers asked.

"Ah, I'm afraid I can't tell you," said the Professor. "I promised Mary Ann she's been the first I reveal it to."

"Yes," she half-groaned. "He's never been so stubborn." Slipping away from his hold, she went back to the dinner preparation.

"You'll have to let us know," Uncle George said. "Something groundbreaking I imagine from the way Mary Ann gushes."

"I'm afraid not," the Professor said with a note of genuine sadness. "Once they put a man on the moon finding something groundbreaking on an island is next to impossible."

"It's too bad Gilligan burned that mind-reading berry bush."

"Oh, don't make up stories, Mary Ann," Mrs. Summers said.

"She's telling the truth," the Professor defended. "Gilligan came across an ancient bush thought by many scientists to be extinct. As difficult as it is to believe, the berries from this bush trigger a sort of clairvoyance. I had high hopes for the discovery and began harvesting the seeds to recolonize. Both fortunately and unfortunately, we realized soon after the dangers of being able to read each other's thoughts."

"I can only imagine," Aunt Martha said.

"I don't know," Mrs. Summers said as she dried her hands. "Mind-reading is impossible. I don't believe you can eat something and get a supernatural power."

"Believe me, I had my doubts. Only by the first-hand experience did I believe it."

Noticing her mother gearing up for a debate when she, too, turned around, Mary Ann handed her a stack of dishes. "All that matters now is that the plant no longer exists — and that dinner is nearly ready."

The Professor glanced at her with a look of gratitude to which she smirked in reply. Their eyes lingered a moment as the others started in motion getting ready to sit down to eat. It happened again, they each thought in their own way. At least this time there was no opportunity for stumbling over their words once they managed to look away.

. . .

"There you are," the Professor said stepping out onto the porch. "I lost track of you after dessert."

Mary Ann looked up from the top step where she sat, a shawl over her shoulders which she hugged around her. "I wanted one last whiff of autumn air."

Reaching inside and grabbing both of their jackets off the coat rack, he shut the door behind him before sitting down next to her. "Isn't it incredible how the body will adjust to its habitual climate after an extended period of time? Your dad was poking fun at us the other day for bundling up for 55° weather."

She smiled as he helped her into the coat's sleeves, however, it faded within a few seconds.

Noticing the sad look in her eyes, the Professor asked, "Am I bothering you?"

"No, of course not," she answered. "Have a lot on my mind, that's all."

"Still not ready to go back to the island?"

Mary Ann shrugged. "Yes and no. I miss everyone terribly but I've missed a lot here, too. I've liked enjoying a visit rather than counting down the minutes until the plane takes off. Yet, the longer I'm here, the guiltier I feel. I've never lied to anyone like this. It's eating away at me. Especially seeing how happy my family is with you. They're going to find out eventually."

"Don't worry about that now," he said, touching her arm.

"But I am worried. I will either have to tell them the truth or make up yet another story as to why we broke up."

"I hadn't thought about the longevity of the lie."

"Neither did I," she said with a sigh.

"Well," he started, "it isn't a worry now. No reason you should spoil your last night here. You might not feel the same way come time for the next visit."

"That's true," she surrendered with a sigh. Carrying on was pointless.

Scooting closer, the Professor put his arm around her. "It was a nice trip. I meant it when I said I'm glad I came. I've enjoyed spending time with you, too. I know things have changed since being rescued. I should have made more time to spend with you. Everyone, but especially you."

Turning her head, she replied with a soft smile, "Really?"

"Of course. I miss having my assistant by my side."

"I'm glad to hear it. A part of me always feared I was getting underfoot."

"Heavens no," the Professor said with surprise."Why would you think that?"

Mary Ann shrugged. "I'm no professor."

"You don't need to be. Certainly you know all the help you've been to me."

"Now and then."

"Give yourself more credit."

"Well," she said, straightening her back, "I've missed you, too. But not just as a helper. I've missed our chats, our hikes… all those things."

"I promise once we're home things will change. I don't want to take being rescued for granted. You mean as much to me now as you did when we were stranded. More, I'm realizing after the past couple of weeks."

His hand slipped from her back as she looked at him with wide eyes. It was wishful thinking, she was sure, hearing a sudden change in his tone.

"You mean it?" she eventually asked.

He nodded, bringing his hand to her face and running his knuckle along her cheekbone. "Of course I do."

Mouth dropping open, Mary Ann's breath caught wondering what he was doing. He'd been particularly sweet to her today but figured it nothing more than sympathy for her glum mood. Her eyes searched his for a clue as to what he was trying to tell her. He'd always been an expressive sort of person as far as holding hands or putting an arm around her shoulders. Those gestures were always friendly. But this? This was new even for their act.

He didn't give her much more time to ponder as his hand trailed down to her chin which he then guided closer to him. Leaning down, he softly captured her lips, carefully moving his other hand from her knee to her waist. When at last she kissed back, he smiled against her, relaxing his shoulders for the remaining moments until he forced himself to separate from her.

"That wasn't an accident, was it?" Mary Ann asked after several seconds of tense silence.

The Professor shook his head not daring to speak.

To his surprise and elation, her look of apprehension melted away and in its place formed a smile. Taking his hands which has since fallen from her to between their laps, she said before closing their distance once again, "Neither is this—"

She kissed him now with more force, soon snaking her arms around his neck and keeping him close. Only when the porch lights began to flicker did they part. Both looked up in confusion before hearing a knock on the window. Turning toward the house, arms remaining loosely around each other, they saw Mr. Summers being dragged away by Mrs. Summers along with hearing her muffled scolding.

Though Mary Ann's immediate reaction was to roll her eyes, she couldn't help but laugh as well.

"This isn't the first time this has happened to me," she said.

Laughing along with her, the Professor replied, "Why doesn't that surprise me?"

She rested her forehead against his. "I don't think they'll ever see me for who I am now… I apologize."

"Don't worry about it," he said, pecking her lips. "I don't think anything could phase me right now."

"We have a lot to talk about," she then said, almost nervously.

Sitting back, he nodded. "I know we do. Perhaps here isn't the best place."

"We have the entire trip home."

"Will it be a good talk?" the Professor asked. "If not, let's wait until we're back on the island. I don't want to shatter this illusion just yet."

"I'm hoping it will be a good one because neither do I."

For a final time, he pulled her to him, this time kissing her cheek and hugging her tightly. "I'm through pretending with you. I can't do it anymore. If this trip has been a preview for what life might be like with you then it's a risk I want to take. I needed to tell you before I lost my nerve."

"I'm grateful for your bravery," Mary Ann said. "If I tell myself one more time that I'm not crazy about you I'm going to have a nervous breakdown."

He laughed, pulling back to smile at her. "We'll figure all of this out, dear."

"I do need to ask you one thing…"

"What's that?"

"This isn't because you feel sorry for me, is it?"

"Of course not. Why would you think that?"

"I don't know," she said apologetically. "I needed to be sure. I know I haven't been myself lately."

"Relax," he said, brushing away a couple of strands of hair from in front of her eyes. "If anything all of this has made me realize how fleeting life is. I don't want to waste any more time."

Eyes shining, Mary Ann said, "I love you, Professor."

"Professor?"

Rolling her eyes again, she corrected herself. "Roy."

Satisfied, he replied, "I love you, too, Mary Ann."

Taking one final look at the sky as they had many times since arriving on the mainland, Mary Ann rested her head on the Professor's shoulder as he wrapped both arms around her side. Admittedly, they were both blindsided by their own and the other's words and actions. This entire time? They couldn't let themselves think about the timeline right now. Not while they'd finally managed to come clean to the other – and when the feeling was mutual. They'd spent the greater part of the past weeks scared of their feelings. Now there was no need.

_Finally_.

_Finally_.

* * *

**I've definitely procrastinated this chapter because I'm sad that the story has come to a close... there will be an epilog and there I will also say proper thank yous!**


	18. Epilogue

**I want to thank everyone again for all of your kind reviews and for your support. It's kept me going and inspired to create more stories. A special thanks to Maximan and DRHarlow and to oldmoviewatcher on AO3! Your kind words have meant so much :) Thank you for reading!**

* * *

"You really think we should go through with telling everyone?"

"Do you think this is something we can keep hidden?" the Professor countered, gripping her hand tighter as they waited for the Skipper and Gilligan's boat.

With a sly grin, Mary Ann kissed his cheek before saying, "Not at all."

"I think the Skipper might have suspected something over the years. In my own way, I suppose I've mentioned my feelings in passing."

"Ginger definitely suspects something. Or, I should say expects."

"Expects?"

"She knows. And she isn't going to let me forget how right she was about this trip."

"Well," he chuckled, now wrapping his arm around her, "that explains a lot."

"It does?" she questioned.

"She was acting peculiarly before we left and saying odd things. In retrospect, all that happened makes perfect sense."

"Guess I should have listened to her. She warned me about inviting you."

"Don't be daft! We're together now."

Mary Ann smiled. "And I'm so grateful for it… speaking of which..."

"Yes?"

"Don't you think _now _you can tell me about your project?"

Rolling his eyes, the Professor said, "You're not big on surprises, are you?"

"Only when I don't know about them."

Taking both of her hands, he said, "Mary Ann, it's not that exciting. At least not now that we've reconnected with civilization. It is, however, nostalgic in its way. You were the inspiration in a sense."

"I was? Well, now you have to tell me!"

At last, the Professor surrendered, though not without a hint of disappointment. "Laundry detergent."

Mary Ann's victorious grin turned into bafflement. "Laundry detergent?"

"Specifically, organic laundry detergent."

"I was the inspiration for laundry detergent?"

With a chuckle, he said, "I knew you were building it up too much in your mind. You helped me make the original formula. I guess I got to reminiscing one day and the idea came to me."

"No, no," she corrected. "I think that's great, I just don't understand. We came up with the recipe years ago. Why has it kept you so busy? And why did you want to keep it from me? It's so sweet..."

"It wasn't so much that I wanted to keep it from you more than I didn't want to look like a failure again should the investment fall through. We've seen more than anyone how fast the world has changed and is changing. It worked wonders for us while stranded but that doesn't mean the average American family will feel the same way. I've been experimenting with and testing some of the chemicals used in common products such as soaps and they can wreak havoc of materials as well as the human body."

Eyes wide, Mary Ann replied, "I never thought of that."

"Most people don't, which is why I'm not sure what the end result of this product will be."

"When will you find out."

Nervously, the Professor answered, "I need to call them Monday."

Reaching up and resting her hands on his shoulders, she said, "Good. Then that leaves you the rest of the weekend to not think about it. There's no reason to think it will fall through. I think it's a brilliant idea. I think you're on to something. You certainly have enough formulas to work with. But never mind those now. I want you to myself until then. At least as much to myself as the others will allow." Lightly, she kissed his lips.

The Professor smiled, pecking her back. "I will try."

A couple of minutes later they heard the wail of the charter's horn as it came into port. Nerves and excitement rushed through both of them. It'd been a marvelous journey from Kansas. Long, but flew by in a flash side by side. Now they would be able to share their happiness with their friends… their family.

To their surprise, they were greeted by the five other castaways, showering them with hugs and kisses as though they'd been away for a good year. All were eager to hear about the trip, but as expected, Ginger and the Skipper were the most curious — and the first to notice that the Professor and Mary Ann kept reaching for the other's hands.

Pulling Mary Ann aside, Ginger said in a hushed tone, "Something happened."

With a bashful smirk, Mary Ann replied, "Perhaps."

Playfully slapping her friend's arm, Ginger said, "Don't be coy! What happened?"

Having noticed the girls whispering, the Professor sneaked up behind Mary Ann, pulling her into a bear hug as he kissed her cheek.

"Talking about me, hmm?" he said.

"You owe me ten dollars, Skipper!" Ginger called, pointing at the couple.

"Ah, you couldn't have waited 'til you got back?"

"You don't look very surprised," Mary Ann said, moving to the Professor's side.

To this, Ginger and the Skipper laughed.

"Don't tell me you two were the last to know," Skipper said.

The Professor and Mary Ann looked at each other. By now the rest of the group came to huddle around them.

"Ooh, is this what I think it is?" Mrs. Howell sang.

"I guess so," the Professor laughed.

"Darn," Gilligan said, "I owe you ten bucks, Ginger."

"I'm glad you all had your fun at our expense," Mary Ann half-scolded.

Ginger shrugged. "Neither of you take hints well. Betting is all we had left."

"How about a congratulation?" the Professor said.

All at once the others exclaimed their praises. Along with another round of hugs came a horde of questions of when and hows. Their answers took the length of the boat ride back to the island, something they were both glad for. As happy as they'd been the last couple of days, both were counting the minutes until they could have a proper sleep. (Not that they tried hard to rest while on the plane rides.) Their excitement for tomorrow was too great for any more celebration. If a real relationship was as wonderful as a fake one, they couldn't wait to begin.


End file.
